Idol Nante Yobanaide
by SoullessQueen
Summary: Some people will notice, and the others will judge. A fanfiction about idol love-life. Life as an idol is hard, how if they betray their fans to follow their feelings? Future lemon. Inspired from AKB48 songs. Update ASAP
1. Prologue

_"Please don't call me an Idol!"_

_"Idol Nante Yobanaide!"_

_An elsword online fanfiction_

_Some people will notice, and the others will judge. A fanfiction about idol love-life. Life as an idol is hard, how if they betray their fans to follow their feelings? Future lemon._

Elsword (Infinite Sword)

Aisha (Dimension Witch)

Rena (Wind Sneaker)

Raven (Blade Master)

Eve (Code : Battle Seraph)

Chung (Deadly Chaser)

Ara (Yama Raja)

Elesis (Grand Master)

Add (Lunatic Psyker)

Time setting : Fantasy World Elrios + 20th century.

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Gak Jelas (?) dll.**

**Elsword belongs to KoG.**

Happy reading! :3

.

.

.

.

_"Aku tak bisa menjadi_  
_Seperti boneka_

_Kuingin lebih bebas_  
_Untuk mencintai_  
_Image yang murni itu_  
_Terasa sesak"_

.

.

Chapter 1 [Prolog]

Gadis bersurai lavender itu duduk di pojok ruangan, menutup mulutnya agar suaranya tidak terdengar oleh teman-temannya. Air matanya menuruni pipinya yang halus itu, hatinya terasa sakit dan bernafas pun terasa sesak. Ia belum terbiasa dengan semua cemoohan – cemoohan itu. Cemoohan dari orang-orang yang tidak menginginkan dirinya bersinar di layar kaca dan berdiri diatas panggung bersama teman-temannya. Sebagai member baru dia mengerti, belum waktunya ia memancarkan sinarnya. Semuanya butuh proses, ia butuh proses untuk menemukan sinar itu. Ia butuh proses untuk membuat semua orang menyadari sinarnya, dan dia pun berusaha keras agar orang-orang menyadari sinarnya.

Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak bisa berbohong pada dirinya sendiri jika ia belum terbiasa dengan semua hujatan yang mengarah padanya, belum terbiasa dengan lampu sorot di panggung, belum terbiasa dengan orang yang mendelusikan dirinya sebagai pacar. Masih teringat dengat jelas di benaknya apa yang orang-orang itu katakan "Kau belum cocok berdiri sejajar dengan mereka!" "Kenapa harus kau yang terpilih!" "Sampah." Dan cemoohan lainnya. Meski tidak sedikit yang menyukainya, tetapi pro dan kontra itu memang selalu ada, jika ada yang menyukai pasti ada juga yang membenci. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, berulang kali mengatakan jika ia harus terus berjuang, dan membuktikan apa yang mereka katakan itu tidaklah benar. Aisha, begitulah mereka memanggilnya. Meskipun dia belum pernah memberitahukan nama keluarga nya.

Aisha merupakan member yang baru bergabung dengan sekumpulan gadis idol bernama Rena, Eve, Ara. Mereka menamai grup mereka dengan nama "#1 Id-El!" yah, meski terdengar agak aneh tetapi artinya begitu mencerminkan ketiga (yang sekarang empat) gadis ini. Aisha sendiri bergabung karena grup idol ini membutuhkan anggota baru, mereka memberitahukan pengumuman ini ke seluruh penjuru negeri elrios. Para gadis dari bermacam ras dan daerah pun berlomba – lomba mendaftarkan diri mereka, ingin menjadi bagian dari salah satu grup idol paling terkenal di negeri ini. Dan sebagai hasil akhirnya, aisha-lah yang berhasil menjadi anggota ke-4 mereka.

Tap tap tap...

Aisha mendengar beberapa langkah kaki. Dia sangat yakin itu adalah teman-temannya, dia segera mengusap air matanya dan memasang senyuman palsu agar tidak membuat kecurigaan. Meski begitu, mata merahnya tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Aishaa~~! Ayo kita latihan!"

"Tunggu sebentar, rena. Aku mau membasuh wajahku dulu"

"Eeh? Aisha, apa kah terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

"T-tentu saja tidak, ara-chan! Aku harus ke toilet dulu sebentar.. haha.." Gadis itu berlari ke toilet, meninggalkan kedua temannya dalam keheningan. Membuat keduanya bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada aisha.

"Nee, Rena? Apakah kau berpikir jika aisha tertekan karena konser tadi? Kau mendengar teriakan mereka bukan..? Itu hanya pendapatku saja.. Tapi aisha terlihat tertekan.." Si gadis bersurai hitam memulai percakapan, bertanya kepada elf cantik yang sedang memandangi dirinya di cermin.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, ara? Aisha-chan bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah seperti itu, dia akan terus berjuang~ Aisha bukanlah aisha menurutku, jika dia tidak ceria. Hahaha" Gadis elf bersurai hijau muda itu menjawab pertanyaan ara, seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang terlihat bijak itu. Ara hanya mengangguk - angguk setuju. Tiba - tiba gadis bersurai silver yang tak berekspresi memasuki ruang ganti itu. Kedatangannya membuat kaget Ara dan Rena, ya kalian tahu bagaimana jika seseorang tiba-tiba datang ke ruanganmu tanpa membuat suara langkah kaki sedikitpun? Mengagetkan bukan?

"Demi Ariellina! Kau membuatku kaget, eve"

"Se-setidaknya mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk eve.. kau mengejutkan kami!"

"Maaf Ara, Rena. Tapi kudengar kalian sedang asik membahas aisha. Jadi aku langsung masuk saja karena tidak ingin mengganggu percakapan kalian." Kali ini eve merespon mereka. Biasanya hanya sebuah "hmph" beserta wajah tak berekspresi saja yang ia katakan. Wajar, sebagai nasod ia tak bisa mengeluarkan banyak ekspresi. Untuk tersenyum saja harus diajari oleh rena dulu selama 3 hari. Meski tubuhnya benar-benar terlihat seperti "manusia", tetapi ia hanyalah nasod yang berisi code hebat yang tidak ia beritahukan kepada rekan se-grupnya. Cyborg Idol lah yang biasa fans #1 Id-El serukan padanya, dia cocok mendapat gelar itu.

Aisha pun kembali ke ruang ganti, ketiga teman se-grupnya sudah lengkap disini. Ia masih memasang senyum palsu nya, namun Rena sudah curiga dengan senyumnya itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa kan, aisha-chan..?" Tanya ara

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin engkau sampaikan silakan saja, kami akan selalu ada untukmu kok. #1 Id-El kan harus bersama seperti ini~!" Rena nyeletuk. Yang ia sampaikan barusan secara langsung menyuruh aisha untuk memberitahukan perasaan sebenarnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan tadi, aku tidak apa-apa ara-chan, rena-chan~ hehehe"

"Ya udah deh kalo gitu, ayo kita ganti baju yuk eve, aisha, ren"

"Kamu sama aisha duluan aja ra. Eh iya eve, kamu mau kemana?"

"Mau komplain sama manajer. Kostumku terlalu pendek, nanti jadi bahan delusi fans."

"Eh tunggu! Aku juga mau komplain sama dia.. Bye ra, bye aisha" Ucapan rena tersebut membuat percakapan berakhir. Karena ara yang belum begitu dekat dengan aisha, sehingga membuat suasana menjadi canggung selama 30 menit. Setelah moment-moment canggung itu, Rena dan Eve pun kembali ke ruang ganti, wajah Rena seolah menunjukkan semuanya. Mereka gagal bernegosiasi dengan manajer mereka tentang kostumnya.

"Uh, sebal! Kenapa dia tidak mau membicarakan ini ke yang mendesain kostumnya sih? Menyebalkan pokoknya!" Rena melampiaskan kekesalannya ke tembok yang ada di depannya, dia menendang - nendang tembok itu dengan kasar. Ara dan Aisha sweatdropped.

"Sekarang ngomongnya sebal, padahal tadi pas manajer ngeliatin kostum kamu, kamu kayak yang kesenengan." Kali ini si cyborg idol bicara, dan perkataannya membuat semburat merah di pipi Rena. Ara langsung menatap Rena dengan tatapan 'tuhkan-sekarang-ketahuan', sepertinya dia mempunyai rencana jahil dibalik tatapannya itu. Aisha kaget dan ia hampir membuat mulutnya berbentuk seperti 'O' sempurna.

"Eeeeeh? Aku baru tahu kalo rena suka sama manajer!"

"Tuhkan ren, ketahuan juga kamu ternyata suka sama si raven! hahaha~ raven! raven! raven!" Ara berteriak-teriak memanggil nama manajernya itu disertai senyuman jahil yang sengaja dia tunjukkan kepada rena. Ia hanya cekikikan sementara orang yang menjadi sasarannya itu hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah yang benar - benar merah padam.

"D-diam ara! Ak-aku nggak suka sama raven! Dia kan manajer kita, masa sih?!" Rena membela dirinya agar terhindar dari ejekkan Ara.

"Tapi wajah Rena merah gitu loh, Lagian idol itu gak boleh pacaran kan? Iya kan?" Tanya aisha

"Boleh kok, asal gak ketahuan aja. Kan ntar bahaya, kena skandal aneh-aneh. Gosip aja udah bikin kesel, apalagi skandal ya. Hahaha~ Aisha-chan polos banget ya~" Jawab Ara seenaknya. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu menatap kearahnya, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ara katakan.

"Meski begitu usahakan banget gak boleh ketahuan. Bahaya banget kalo ketahuan sama fans, apalagi fans beratmu." Cyborg Idol satu ini nyeletuk, menambahkan kalimat baru saja Ara ucapkan.

"Hey eve, ara, gak boleh bicara seenaknya gitu. Aisha baru masuk dunia entertaiment, dia belum pantes diajarin tentang cinta di dunia per-idolan. Lagian eve juga, gak punya emosi tapi ngomong cinta-cintaan. Aneh ah rasanya" Ujar rena. Kalimat ini membuat eve seolah ingin menyuruh Moby dan Remy, kedua anjing peliharaannya mencakar wajah Rena ketika mereka sampai di rumah nanti. Sebagai Idol, mereka hidup di satu rumah untuk bersama. Dengan alasan agar terhindar dari kecelakaan jika ada fans yang macam-macam. Setelah sekitar 10 menit saling ejek di ruang ganti, mereka pun pulang ke 'rumah bersama' mereka.

Mereka pulang menggunakan mobil milik eve, itu membutuhkan waktu 30 menit untuk membuat keempat gadis ini sampai di rumah mereka. Setelah sampai, Ara yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan piyama itu langsung berbaring di kursi, ia tak segan-segan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam dan mereka pulang dengan mobil milik eve, jadi Ara merasa aman dari paparazzi. Sementara Rena, ia pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sebelum ia memasakkan makanan untuk mereka semua. Lalu aisha dan eve, kedua nya sibuk dengan akun social media, bahkan sejak di mobil tadi.

"Kya." Eve mencoba berteriak, namun hanya itulah emosi yang bisa keluarkan. Sebuah 'teriakan-lantang-tak berekspresi'. Aisha dan Ara melirik kearahnya dan bertanya apa yang terjadi pada nasod ini.

"Ada stalker yang tahu alamat rumah ini. Dia mengancamku akan menyebarkannya kepada yang lain jika aku tidak segera menemuinya." Eve menjawab pertanyaan keduanya, ia mencoba mengatakan itu dengan nada sedih. Namun hasilnya tetap seperti biasa, datar.

"Kita mendapat masalah yang sama, eve"

"Eh aisha, benarkah? Mungkin mereka benar-benar tergila-gila pada kalian, sehingga sampai melakukannya sampai sejauh ini. Jangan terpancing eve, meski dia jujur berkata begitu tapi jangan pernah mau menemui-nya. Kau tahu kan apa yang akan manajer lakukan jika alamat kita diketahui media?"

"Ya ara, aku tahu. Manajer gak segan-segan cari rumah yang baru untuk kita."

"Kalau eve masih mending... Tapi sepertinya stalker ku ini tidak seperti yang kau katakan ra, dia tampaknya tidak tergila-gila kepadaku." Ujar aisha dengan nada sedih, tepat disaat Rena datang untuk memberitahu jika masakan sudah siap. Ketiganya kaget dengan ucapan aisha, Rena langsung menghampiri aisha yang duduk berdekatan dengan eve, menatap gadis bersurai lavender itu dengan cemas.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu, aisha?" Rena bertanya dengan pelan. Aisha memberikan ponselnya kepada Rena dengan mata berkaca-kaca, air matanya sudah turun sebelum Aisha menangis di bahu Rena. Rena membaca nya, air matanya juga turun dari matanya setelah membaca komentar dari SocMed milik Aisha itu. Membuat Ara dan Eve penasaran dengan isi text-nya. Ara turun dari kursi, mendekati ketiga teman se-grupnya itu. Ia mengambil dengan pelan ponsel milik Aisha yang ada di tangan Rena. Ara dan Eve membacanya. Tangannya bergetar membaca nya, matanya terbelalak. Tapi ia tidak se-emosional Rena dan Eve, hanya saja ia merasa sangat marah dengan isi text tersebut. Jika saja ponsel itu bukan milik Aisha, Ara pasti sudah melemparnya ke dinding sampai hancur.

"Apa-apaan sih ini orang bikin kesal aja! Produser kita udah sempurna banget pilihannya milih Aisha! Dari segi talent, suara dan charm pun dia lebih bagus dari kontestan lain! Kalo gak terima gak komplain aja sama produsernya jangan sama aisha nya dong! Dasar orang bego, mana pake bahasa kasar pula! Cih!" Ara melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan melemparkan bantal-bantal yang ada di kursinya itu. Rambutnya hampir saja berubah menjadi seperti Eve, namun Eve mencegahnya. Eve melihat kembali text itu.

.

.

**_[ElxRedSword] _**

**Today, 5:26 PM**

_"Member baru sampah. Skill gak ada, cuma bisa mangap-mangap doang di panggung gak kayak yang lain. Percuma kepilih juga cuma nurunin popularitas #1 Id-El. Gak pantes jadi Idol! Gerakan kurang, suara cempreng. Apaan sih, sekalian jadi penari striptease aja sana, lebih cocok. Kalo bisa mati aja. Gak pantes lu jadi member, sebagian fans aja udah jadi haters gara-gara lu."_

**_[ElxRedSword]_**

**Today, 5:49 PM**

_"LOL, you're the worst. Please go away b**ch, You need to shut the f*ck up and watch your f**king tone. So loud and noisy, I Hope a bird sh*ts on your face today."_

**_[ElxRedSword]_**

**Today, 6:05 PM**

_"Kau seharusnya mati."_**  
**

_._

_._

Dan ada 4 pesan lagi sebelum pesan terakhirnya pada pukul 7:22 Malam.

"Kita menyelenggarakan konser itu pada pukul 8 malam, jangan sedih seperti itu. Mungkin saja dia merubah pikirannya tentangmu, kita sudah pernah melihat pesan seperti ini. Iya kan?" Eve mencoba menghibur temannya itu. Ara mendengus kesal, namun sepertinya ia sudah menenangkan dirinya.

"Ia seperti terobsesi dengan dirimu dalam cara yang berbeda.." Ujar Ara.

"Tegarlah aisha, kau bukanlah aisha jika seperti ini. Kemana senyum imutmu yang biasanya? Bangunlah, sekarang ayo kita makan malam dulu. Lalu besok kita berlatih dan berjuang lagi, bersama-sama" Rena menepuk punggung Aisha dengan pelan. Aisha pun mengangkat kepala nya, melihat kearah gadis elf bersurai hijau yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Keempat gadis itu pun berjalan ke ruang makan dan menyantap makanan mereka, sebelum akhirnya masuk ke ruangan masing-masing dengan perasaan yang sama, sedih dan jengkel.

Tapi aisha tidak tahu, tuan dari komentar tersebut adalah orang yang pernah dekat dengannya dan menjadi penentu dalam jalan karirnya.

.

.

.

.

-Chapter 1 End-

* * *

Hai guys~ Author disini :3

Gimana chapter 1 nya?

Para readers pasti tahu siapa yang ngirim komentar keji itu (?) mungkin kurang keji ya untuk seorang haters.. Haha, ditunggu review nya~ Mungkin sekalian kasih saran jika ada bahasa yang kurang 'sreg' atau typo? .-.


	2. Kiss Shite Son Shichatta

**Chapter 2 Updated :v**

_"Kiss shite son shichatta."_

_"Set Back After A Kiss."_

**Elsword belongs to ****Aisha **** *eh, KoG.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"__KISU shite son shichatta wa_

_MAJI ni shinjiteta watashi_  
_yasashii me wo shite_  
_ai wo sasayaita_  
_KISU shite son shichatta wa_  
_subete wa uso datta no ne_  
_watashi no kuchibiru wo kaese!"_

.

.

_"Set back after a kiss_

_I seriously believed it_  
_You looked at me with gentle eyes_  
_You whispered to me love_  
_Set back after a kiss_  
_Everything was a lie_  
_Give me back my kiss!"_

* * *

Cahaya jingga sang raja siang mulai memasuki kamar Ara, menampakkan sinarnya tepat di wajah gadis eun itu. Membuatnya secara refleks menutupi wajahnya yang halus itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan keadaan yang masih setengah sadar, Ara melirik kearah jam weker yang ia tempatkan diatas meja kecil dekat ranjangnya. Waktunya menunjukkan pukul 7:49, tidak biasanya ia bangun se-siang ini. Biasanya dia bangun pukul 5 pagi, namun sepertinya ia kelelahan setelah konser kemarin. Dia turun dari ranjangnya, berjalan kearah cermin untuk melihat bayangan dari dirinya. Dilihat olehnya bayangan yang dipantulkan oleh cermin itu, seorang gadis bersurai hitam yang rambutnya terurai, memakai sepasang piyama seduktif dengan baju atasan ketat tak berlengan berwarna hitam-kuning dengan motif kupu-kupu berwarna merah dan celana super pendek dengan motif yang sama dengan baju atasannya, memperlihatkan kakinya yang jenjang dan putih itu.

Tidak biasanya ia melihat sosok dirinya yang natural seperti ini. Ia lebih suka mengenakan kostum yang sama dengan rekan-rekan se-grupnya, atau kostum pribadi miliknya yang biasa ia sebut kostumnya itu dengan nama "Yama Raja", entah apa alasannya ia memilih nama itu namun ia sangat menyukainya.

Ia kembali melihat cermin, matanya terbelalak. Ia kaget saat melihat bayangan di cermin, itu bukanlah dirinya. Itu adalah masa lalunya, ya dia melihat sosok kakaknya yang dulu. Sosok kakaknya yang biasanya melindunginya, yang kini telah menjadi sebuah memori di dalam diri Ara. Gadis itu menangis di dalam hatinya, merindukan kakaknya yang dulu dan sosok dirinya yang masih menjadi gadis yang baik dan sopan, bukanlah gadis pemberontak seperti ini.

Knock knock knock..

Ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, dengan buru-buru ia membukakan pintu itu. Di depan pintu kamarnya sudah berdiri sesosok elf cantik bersurai hijau dengan bentuk tubuh yang sangat menarik perhatian para lelaki dan kecemburuan bagi para wanita. Gadis itu sudah memulai harinya dengan seulas senyuman, seolah mau menyebarkan senyumannya itu kepada Ara.

"Hm? Ada apa ren?" Tanya Ara.

"Etto.. Raven menyuruh kita untuk datang kesana, namun karena Aisha belum bangun dan Eve.. Aku tidak melihatnya, aku berharap semoga dia tidak terang-terangan menunjukkan identitasnya di depan umum. Jadi, Raven hanya menyuruhku saja.. Tolong jagalah Aisha dan cari Eve ya, Ra" Jawab Rena, Ara sudah memiliki ide jahil di dalam kepalanya ketika ia mendengar kata 'Raven hanya menyuruhku saja'. Namun tiba-tiba saja aura Rena berubah.. Membuat Ara mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjahili Rena.

"Nee, Ara.. Aku berangkat dulu ya~ Jangan lupa jaga Aisha dan cari Eve"

"Hmph, bersenang-senanglah sana sama Ravenmu tercinta" Percakapan tersebut berakhir dengan keheningan dan wajah Rena yang merah padam.

Setelah Rena pergi, Ara pun berniat mencari Eve dan meninggalkan Aisha di rumah. Dia pikir karena Aisha sudah bukanlah bayi, jadi dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Aisha didalam rumah. Namun karena perutnya yang sudah mengeluarkan bunyi ingin diisi, akhirnya Ara pun memutuskan untuk membiarkan Eve.

"Ck, Rena belum masak apa ya? Laper duh. Biarin aja deh, Eve gak mungkin hilang begitu aja. Lagian dia bukan anak kecil lagi, kalaupun hilang juga pasti gampang nyarinya. Tinggal cari aja yang kakinya gak napak ke tanah~ nanana" Gumam Ara.

"Rena udah masak kok ra, itu ada di kulkas. Aku gak mungkin hilang, lagian cuma jalan-jalan doang di kebun dekat rumah." Eve membalas gumaman Ara. Membuat Ara tersentak karena kaget oleh kehadiran Eve. Mahluk yang satu ini benar-benar membuat Ara jantungan.

"E-eve! Kamu kayak lantern fly aja tiba-tiba muncul kayak gitu! Kaget tau! Lain kali ketuk pintunya dulu kek"

"Udah, kamu nya gak denger. Ya sudah." Ujarnya singkat, padat, jelas. Ara masih merasa kaget akibat perbuatan Eve barusan.

"Bangunin Aisha gih Eve, kayaknya tidurnya kelamaan.."

"Okay. Jangan lupa sisakan sarapan buat Aisha."

"Baiklah~"

Eve pergi ke kamar Aisha dan benar kata Ara, gadis itu masih tertidur pulas dengan imutnya. Eve berniat membangunkannya, namun ia malah penasaran dengan handphone milik Aisha. Ia masih penasaran dengan hal yang kemarin, lebih jelasnya penasaran dengan pengirim pesan kebencian yang kemarin itu. Akhirnya ia tenggelam dalam kesibukannya, mengabaikan apa yang Ara suruh tadi. Ara pasti sudah menceramahi mereka berdua jika melihat Aisha yang sama sekali belum bangun dari tidurnya dan Eve yang sibuk dengan gadget milik Aisha, tapi Eve tidak peduli dengan hal itu, ia lebih penasaran dengan yang kemarin. Ia mengecek pesan dan akun social media milik Aisha dan orang 'itu' ada lagi, dengan kalimat yang sama seperti kemarin '_Mati saja kau.'_

(*~*)

Aisha terbangun dari tidurnya, ia langsung mencari handphone berwarna fuschia kesayangan miliknya. Dia mencari handphone-nya karena dua alasan; Untuk melihat waktu dan alasan yang sama dengan Eve, penasaran dengan pengirim pesan menyebalkan itu.

"Yaampun! Kenapa aku bisa bangun sesiang ini?! Mereka pasti sedang sibuk berbelanja, membiarkan aku menjaga rumah sendirian. Ufff, kenapa harus pukul 10.48? Aah, kesal" Gumam Aisha sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

'Aah, kesal. Kenapa coba mereka meninggalkan aku sendirian? Mana laper lagi nih.' Pikirku begitu keluar dari kamar. Sepi, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka dan keributan seperti biasanya. Aku berjalan kearah dapur, aku melihat sebuah catatan yang tertempel di pintu kulkas

'_Nee Aisha-chan, ini jika mau makan cari saja di kulkas, aku sama Eve mau pergi jalan-jalan sementara Rena-chan pergi ke rumah manajer untuk 'ehem ehem'. Hihihi, aku bercanda.. Rena itu disuruh sama manajer ke rumahnya, ada sesuatu yang penting gitu (?) kuharap kamu gak nyari aku sama Eve, karena kayaknya kita bakal lama belanjanya. Yaudah deh mungkin segini, jangan keluar dari rumah yaa~ kalo ada sesuatu telepon aja aku atau Eve, jangan ganggu Rena yang lagi pacaran (?) hihi~. _

_-Ara'_

Aku membaca catatan itu, Ara benar-benar menyebalkan. Terpaksa aku menuruti apa yang Ara tuliskan disana, aku memakan makanan yang sudah Rena siapkan semenjak tadi pagi di kulkas, tidak mencari mereka bertiga, menghabiskan waktu ku di rumah dengan menunggu dan menjaga rumah selama **9 JAM.**

"BAGAIMANA BISA MEREKA BERBELANJA SELAMA 9 JAM, DAN APA.. APA YANG RENA LAKUKAN SELAMA 9 JAM DIRUMAH MANAJER ITU?! WTF AKU BENAR-BENAR KESAL!" Teriakku dengan kesal, meski Moby dan Remy masih menggonggong di luar rumah, aku merasa benar-benar sendirian di rumah ini. Aku sih tidak peduli dengan apa yang Rena lakukan di rumah pak manajer sampai selama ini.. Apakah mungkin mereka... Tunggu, eh? Aku berpikir jika Ara sudah meracuni pikiranku. Tapi apa yang Ara dan Eve lakukan sih sampai sudah jam segini? Kalau Eve sih mungkin tahan berdiri dan berjalan-jalan selama itu, dia kan Nasod.

Aku berhenti memikirkan hal ini, meski aku masih kesal dengan mereka. Aku memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Moby dan Remy, anjing peliharaan Eve untung mengusir rasa kesalku. Meski mereka terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat terhadapku dan terlihat dapat menerjangku kapan saja, tapi mereka menggemaskan. Aku berbicara pada mereka meski respon mereka hanya 'woof woof woo' dan bermain dengan mereka dengan menggunakan bola karet yang kutemukan di halaman rumah. Setelah 30 menit, aku merasa bosan dan berniat mengajak mereka jalan-jalan. Tapi, jika rumahnya ditinggalkan begitu saja akan menjadi masalah buatku.. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu disini?

'kruuuk' Suara yang berasal dari perutku itu membuatku berpikir dua kali, jika aku tetap disini aku akan kelaparan karena masakanku cukup buruk rasanya. Tapi jika aku meninggalkan rumah bisa saja terjadi sesuatu disini..

Tapi pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi sebentar untuk beli makanan di supermarket yang cukup dekat dari sini, dengan membawa Moby dan Remy tentunya. Jaraknya tak cukup jauh, tapi aku harus melalui beberapa gang sepi, setelah menyamarkan penampilanku, akhirnya aku pun pergi dan menyimpan kunci di bawah mangkuk makanan milik Moby, aku sudah menyiapkan catatan di depan pintu rumah untuk mereka, dengan kode tersembunyi tentunya, agar tidak sembarang orang masuk ke rumahku.

Aku memasangkan leash* untuk Moby dan Remy, setelah itu aku memakai blazer dan sepatu boots berwarna putih milikku. Rambutku kuikat dengan gaya ponytail agar seseorang tidak mengenaliku tentunya, juga kacamata hitam dan masker melengkapi penyamaranku.

.

.

Setelah membeli beberapa makanan, aku harus melewati gang sepi itu lagi, aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku sejak tadi. Aku kaget ketika melihat ada seorang pria di hadapanku, dia tersenyum padaku. Aku ketakutan begitu mengetahui jika dia tak sendirian, beberapa orang lain menampakkan diri di belakangku, jumlahnya empat. Aku sangat ketakutan, aku hanya bisa terdiam begitu saja, seluruh tubuhku bergetar ketakutan. Moby dan Remy terus-terusan menggonggong dengan agresif, sementara hanya bisa terdiam karena ketakutan seperti ini.

"Kau mau apakan gadis ini? Hahaha, dia terlihat menarik dan terlihat seperti golongan orang kaya dilihat dari pakaiannya" Salah satu dari mereka berbicara, membuatku semakin takut. Aku mengutuk diriku karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, jauh di dalam hatiku aku merasa kalah dari Moby dan Remy yang hanya seekor anjing.

"Aku ingin menawarkannya ke si pria tua, aku yakin dia akan tertarik melihat ini. Namun sebelum itu, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu dulu terhadapnya" Ujar yang lainnya sambil menamparku dengan keras, aku hanya bisa meneteskan air mataku karena rasanya sangat sakit, teriakanku seolah terjebak di dalam tenggorokanku. Sepertinya ketakutan telah menguasai diriku, Moby dan Remy bahkan kulepaskan, entah apa yang aku pikirkan. Setelah menamparku mereka menarik kakiku, refleks aku langsung menutup rokku, pria yang menamparku tadi melepaskan ikat pinggangnya dan mencambuk kakiku dengan ikat pinggangnya itu. Kali ini teriakanku bisa keluar karena kesakitan, mereka terlihat senang melihat aku yang berteriak kesakitan ini. Pria yang tadi makin mencambukku dengan kasar, aku mencoba melepaskan diri, mencoba mengejar Moby dan Remy yang berlari menjauh dari pandanganku. Aku berusaha sekuat mungkin melepaskan diri dari mereka, tetapi mereka makin mencambukki diriku dengan kasar, masker yang kupakai pun lepas.

"Hei lihat, wajahnya begitu bersih.. Bagaimana jika kupakai percobaan?" Tanya pria yang lain sambil mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari saku celananya, ia tersenyum dengan lebarnya, wajahnya menyeramkan. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dari sakunya, mendekatkan pisau itu kearah wajahku. Pisaunya sangat dekat dengan mataku, seperti ingin menusuk mataku dengan pisau itu. Sebelum dia mau menusuk mataku, dia menggoreskan pisau itu ke lenganku terlebih dahulu. Darah mengalir dari sana, aku sempat kaget sejenak, kemudian aku menjerit kesakitan. Mereka hanya tertawa melihatku, tidak menunjukkan sama sekali rasa kasihan terhadapku.

"Hentikan... Hentikan..!" Ujarku sambil berlinang air mata, mencoba berteriak, namun sepertinya mereka mengabaikanku. Mereka makin menyiksaku dengan bersemangat.

Tap tap tap..

Kudengar seseorang datang, aku sangat berharap dia akan menolongku dan bukanlah teman dari orang-orang ini, atau bahkan jika dia tidak menolongku kuharap dia menelpon Polisi atau semacamnya, aku sangat berharap pada orang itu. Dia makin mendekat, aku melihat sorot matanya, sangat tajam. Aku seperti mengenali sorot mata itu, tapi karena gelapnya tempat ini membuatku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya secara keseluruhan. Dia makin mendekat, mengepalkan tangannya. Dan kemudian aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat barusan, dia menghabisi mereka, benar-benar menghabisi mereka. Dia mendengus kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, membantuku berdiri.

"Aw.." Ucapku, kesakitan dengan perbuatan mereka barusan. Dia hanya menoleh kearahku dengan singkat, sambil menunjukkan dua buah tali yang ia bawa. Aku baru sadar jika ia membawa Moby dan Remy kemari, sepertinya dia membawa mereka.. Untunglah

"Aisha..." Ia memanggil namaku. Aku kaget kenapa dia bisa mengetahui identitasku, aku hanya bisa meresponnya dengan memberikan tatapan aneh. Aku seperti mengenali suaranya dan tatapannya, namun kegelapan ini membuatku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Dan dia mulai menuntunku berjalan keluar dari tempat ini

"A-aku bukanlah Aisha.."

"Ck, jangan bodoh. Kau adalah Aisha. Kemari, biar kuantar kau kerumah."

"T-Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, sekarang kembalikan anjing-anjingku.."

"Aku sangat mengenalimu, aku tau dimana rumahmu. Dan tunggu, anjingmu? Ini adalah milik Eve, kau tau?" Aku makin kaget dengan ucapannya. Aku sangat yakin dia ini salah satu fans grupku. Dia bisa saja melakukan sesuatu yang nekat terhadapku. Aku hanya diam, tidak merespon ucapannya. Dia terus menuntunku berjalan keluar dari tempat ini, aku bisa melihat cahaya lampu dari ujung gang ini. Dapat kulihat dengan samar-samar wajahnya karena cahaya lampu di ujung gang ini.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa mengenaliku?"

"Siapa lagi yang memiliki rambut lavender seperti itu di kota Hamel?"

"Banyak."

"Baiklah, gadis berambut lavender dengan anjing milik Idol terkenal? Siapa lagi jika bukan salah satu teman dari mereka?"

"..."

"Aku tau yang kau pikirkan Aisha. Tenang, aku tidak akan membahayakanmu. Kau ingat Elsword? Temanmu sejak di Ruben dahulu?" Tanyanya, sekarang aku dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas dan sekarang kuingat sosoknya. Itu memang benar dia, Elsword. Rambut merahnya, sorot matanya yang tajam dan senyumnya yang hangat. Namun ia sedikit berbeda, lebih tinggi, terlihat dewasa, dan kini aku bisa melihat sedikit warna gelap menghiasi rambutnya yang merah itu.

"Elsword! Tentu saja aku ingat! Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku!" Jawabku dengan senang, ia akhirnya mengantarku pulang sambil membawa Moby dan Remy. Di jalan kami berbicara banyak sekali tentang beragam hal, dia juga memberitahuku tentang kakak perempuannya. Aku tidak pernah tau dia punya kakak perempuan. Sebagai balasannya, aku mengajak ia untuk tinggal sebentar di dalam. Aku menyuguhkan dia kopi dan beberapa makanan yang kubeli, aku merasa sangat berterima kasih karena dia telah menyelamatkanku, bahkan mengobati luka goresan di lenganku akibat kejadian tadi.

"Hei, Aisha."

Dia memanggil namaku, memecahkahkan keheningan di ruangan ini. Aku membalas sapaannya hanya dengan tatapan, rasa canggung di ruangan ini makin terasa, suara gonggongan Moby dan Remy di luar dapat terdengar dengan jelas.

"Itu hal yang sangat bagus jika kau masih ingat denganku, Aisha.."

"..."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan terntang diriku yang sekarang?"

"Kau.. Kau berbeda, Elsword. Kau tumbuh, kau menjadi dewasa. A-aku rasa kau telah menjadi seorang pria..."

"Hm, seperti yang kuharapkan, kau akan mengatakan hal itu."

"Apa maksudmu, elsword?"

"Kau masih ingat dengan pertemuan terakhir kita di Velder?"

"Y-ya.. Saat itu diriku masih menjadi seorang gadis normal.. Tolong jangan bahas ini terlalu jauh, Elsword.."

"Dan sekarang, apakah kau mengingat kejadian itu? Kau menyatakannya di hari itu. Aku ingin kau jujur, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Tolonglah Elsword, Aku tidak ingin membahas ini terlalu jauh. Meskipun hal ini masih tetap kupikirkan, namun diriku yang sekarang tidak mungkin untuk meneruskan hubungan ini.."

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Aisha. Jujurlah."

"Elsword.. Ak-Aku.. Sebenarnya perasaan ini sama sekali tak berubah.. T-tapi, tolonglah.."

"Baguslah." Dia tersenyum, memandang dengan ramah kearahku. Sorot matanya seolah menyampaikan semuanya. Tatapannya seolah mengintimidasiku, aku merasakan wajahku ini panas dan dadaku sesak. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, wajahku kali ini sudah benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus. Dia memegang tanganku, menatapku dalam-dalam, membuat situasi ini kembali canggung. Pikiranku sudah kacau balau, dan sekarang kubiarkan dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku, hanya membuat sedikit jarak sebelum akhirnya-

_chuu_

_-_dia melakukannya. Dia benar-benar melakukannya. Pikiranku makin tidak karuan, aku dapat merasakan suhu di pipiku makin panas.

"E-els-elsword... Elsword bodoh!" Teriakku

"Hahaha, apakah kau senang sekarang, Aisha?"

"..."

"Apakah itu _first-kiss_ mu?" Dia bertanya hal bodoh seperti itu, tentu saja itu memang _first kiss_-ku. Dasar ,dia memang benar-benar bodoh. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda 'iya'. Sungguh, hal ini benar-benar seperti drama. Kau terluka oleh sang penjahat, kemudian ksatria datang dan langsung mengambil hati sang putri, hal ini terlalu singkat untuk berubah menjadi sebuah roman picisan.

"Kurasa kau masih memendam perasaan kepadaku. Hahaha. Apa kau mau melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi?" Ia menanyakan hal aneh dan ambigu seperti itu. Bukan, mungkin memang bukan ambigu. Mungkin memang 'itu' maksudnya.

_Eh, Apa?_

Aku merasakan wajahku kembali memerah. Hening.

.

_1 detik_

_._

_5 detik_

_._

_10 detik_

Ia menaikkan alisnya, ekspresi dan sorot matanya berubah.

"Sampah. Kau memang benar-benar sampah. Tidak ada yang perlu diragukan lagi, dasar sampah."

"Eh?" Aku benar-benar bingung dengan kalimat yang ia katakan dan perubahan ekspresinya barusan. Wajahnya kali ini tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sedikitpun.

"Kau bahkan mau dipermainkan seperti ini oleh orang lain dan tidak melawan sedikitpun? Ck, _b*tch._"

"Elsword! Apa sih yang kau maksud?"

"Kau terlalu bodoh, kau tidak pantas menjadi seorang Idol, lebih baik kau mundur dari dunia per-idolan, Aisha."

"Tidak bisa, kalau kau mau mengutarakan sesuatu ya utarakan saja! Jangan berbelit-belit!"

"Hm, Aisha. Apakah kau tahu ID **[**_**ElxRedSword]**_? Yang menyebarkan keburukanmu, memberikan kata-kata kasar lewat teks kepadamu dan memancing fans agar membencimu, meneriakkan kata-kata kasar kepadamu? Kau tahu siapa sosok itu?"

"I-itu.. Aku mengetahui hal itu, itu sempat menurunkan semangatku untuk berjuang.. Tapi.. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya orang itu.."

"Sampah. Otakmu terlalu bodoh untuk mencerna semua ini, kau tak pantas berjuang ataupun bertahan dengan mereka sebagai Idol. Lebih baik jika kau menyerah saja. Kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari jika semua yang melakukan itu adalah aku. Berhentilah menjadi idol atau aku akan terus menerrormu." Dia berkata begitu, aku tidak dapat mempercayainya. Ia baru saja membuatku tersenyum, dan kini ia menghancurkan semuanya. Menghancurkan perasaanku, semangatku dan kepercayaanku padanya. Emosiku tak bisa kutahan lagi.

"ELSWORD BODOH! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI SEMUA?! BUKANKAH KAU MENYUKAIKU?! KAU BARU SAJA MENGAMBIL CIUMAN PERTAMAKU DAN DALAM SEKEJAP KAU MENGHANCURKAN HATIKU! BAHKAN JAUH SEBELUMNYA KAU MAU MENCOBA MENGHANCURKAN KARIRKU, HAH?! DASAR KAU MEMANG BENAR BODOH!" Teriakku, air mata kembali menetes di pipiku.

"Hahahah, gak usah sok polos. Kaulah yang menyukaiku, aku hanya menciummu, itu memang fakta jika aku menciummu. Tapi tidak didasari karena aku menyukaimu, itu hanya karena kau yang membiarkan pertahananmu terjatuh, aku hanya iseng melakukannya. Dan ya, aku sangat ingin melihat karirmu hancur."

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU INGINKAN DARIKU, HAH?! APA TUJUANMU?!"

"Aku ingin kau keluar dari '#1 Id-El', aku ingin hidupmu hancur, lalu menghilang dan musnah dari dunia ini. Mati sana!" Dia berteriak seperti itu kepadaku, aku tidak bisa menahan kekesalanku lebih lama lagi. Aku menampar wajahnya dengan sangat keras hingga ia terjatuh, dia masih memasang senyum yang menjengkelkan itu.

"...Pertama-tama kau memaki-maki diriku, menghancurkan awal dari karirku, berpura-pura menyukaiku dan mengambil ciuman pertamaku? Kau sudah keterlaluan.. KELUAR KAU DARI SINI!" Usirku, teriakkanku menghancurkan keheningan didalam ruangan ini.

"Tanpa diusir pun aku sudah ingin keluar. Lagian aku tidak pernah mengatakan jika aku menyukaimu, aku tidak pernah menyimpan perasaan kepadamu. Dan aku melakukan itu karena aku sedang bosan, aku sedang berniat mempermainkanmu." Ia mendapat tamparan dariku lagi di pipinya sebelum ia kuusir dari rumah ini.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**09:56 PM**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan rumah Aisha, gadis elf membuka pintu mobil yang masih mulus itu, dia berbincang-bincang dan berterima kasih kepada pemilik mobil itu sebelum ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Gadis elf yang satu ini sepertinya sedang memiliki mood yang bagus karena hari ini berlalu dengan sangat sempurna, tanpa ada satupun yang mengganggu dirinya.

"Tadaima~" Ujarnya. Tidak ada satupun yang meresponnya, gadis elf itu kebingungan.

"Eh? Aisha-chan, Ara-chan, Eve-chan.. Kalian disini?" Tanya-nya sambil memeriksa satu persatu ruangan yang ada di dalam rumah tersebut, hingga akhirnya ia membuka pintu kamar Aisha, menemukan sang gadis imut bersurai lavender tersebut sedang membenamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Gadis bersurai lavender itu meliriknya, tangisannya pecah saat ia melihat Rena.

.

.

**-END OF CHAPTER 2-**

* * *

**[A / N] : Leash* =** Tali yang biasa dipake buat ngiketin anjing gitu, woof.

**A : Hola, Authornya disini~ :3**

**Ara : WTF cuma kebagian adegan sedikit =.=**

**Eve : Mending, kamu kesorot di awal cerita. Moby dan Remy juga enak ya, kesorot sedikit-sedikit meski cuma 'woof' doang. Padahal harusnya mereka mesin.**

**Elesis : Kalian masih mending! Gue masih belum disorot, ckckck**

**Chung : Iya nih!**

**Add : Iya, gak sabar nunggu gue disorot, haaaakh Eve-chan, tunggu aku~~~ *Mati karena Nosebleed***

**Ara, Elesis & Chung : WTF**

**Eve : Manusia keren ya, mereka bisa mengeluarkan cairan merah dari hidung mereka.**

**A : *sweatdropped* Kalian semakin OOC aja deh =w= Eh BTW, Para Reader jangan lupa ninggalin Reviewnya ya~ ^o^**


	3. Akogare no Popstar

**Chapter 3 Updated~**

_"Akogare no Popstar."_

_"My Beloved Popstar."_

**_Sankyu untuk reviewnya (^o^)/_**

**Nanase Ikumiya-san : **Silakan cekik Elsword sepuasnya, gratis kok /heh/

**Fecchan : **Aisha di chapter ini dapet untung kok

**RainNight10715 :** Rewatch lagi~ Rewatch adegan Nagisa x Chieri.. Author nge-ship mereka ^-^ /malah promosi/

.

.

.

**Elsword : "Thor please jangan bikin gue dapet haters, kalo kakak gue baca fic ini mungkin besok udah jadi abu, mana dicekik leash (; A;)"**

**Eve : "Elsa gak mungkin tau, lagian dia masih jalan-jalan di fic lain"**

**Rena : "Hah? Elsa?"**

**Elsword : "Kakak gue Elesis bukan Elsa, kalo mau cari Elsa lu salah fandom, lagian kakak gue ngeluarin api bukan es (-_-)"**

**Author : "Let it goo~~ Let it goooo~~ Mungkin Eve salah minum bensin lagi"**

**Eve : "Nggak kok, aku minum cairan yg di botol merah kayak biasanya"**

**Aisha : "Etto... itu bukan bensin Eve, bisa dibilang itu miras oplosan si Banthus. Thor janji ya di chap ini aku untung. Harus bahagia. (O_O)"**

**Add : "WTF Cewek gue lu kasih apa shaaaa?!"**

**Author : "Hah? Cewek lu? Gak salah denger gue?"**

**Add : "IYA DIA CEWEK GUEE /ngotot/"**

**Raven : "Ren, pergi yok"**

**Rena : "Darimana aja ven? Jangan bilang abis ngintipin Chung, please Chung itu cowok."**

**Raven : "Kagak lah gue normal, lagian gue baru dateng udah disangka yang aneh-aneh (-_-)"**

**Author : "_jreng jreng jreng..._ *backsound* Wuih, KDRT moment of the year. Hush hush, sono sono"**

**Eve : "Iya, Pergi sana! *ngeluarin laser*"**

**All : "WTF Eve..."**

**Chung : "Ada apaan ini manggil manggil gue?"**

**Elesis : "Iya, gue juga dipanggil"**

**Rena & Raven : "Enggak, hehe.*kabur*"**

**Add : "Oi, Elesis. Baca fic ini dulu deh"**

**Aisha : "Thor, pergi juga yok.. Untungnya Kak Ara gak ada disini.."**

**Author : "Ayok sha, iya dia lagi nge-delusiin kakaknya"**

**Chung : "Rena baka. Please gue itu cowok tulen (-_-)"**

**Elesis : "ELSWORD PULANG KERUMAH, SEKARANG."**

**Elsword : "NGGAAAAAAK *kabur*"**

**Author, Aisha, Add, Chung : "Semoga Elsword tenang disana.."**

**Eve : "Urusai. Biarkan aja si Elsword, lanjutin fic ini cepet. /ngasih deathglare/"**

**Readers : "Iya tuh.. Wooooo Authornya baka *lempar kertas*"**

**Author : "M-mampus gue.. Okay.. Happy reading btw (^o^)"**

**.**

***Elsword Online belongs to KoG**

_._

_._

_"__anata wa POPPU SUTAA_

_hitorijime wa dekinai_  
_minna no LOVER_  
_wakatteru kedo..._  
_anata wa POPPU SUTAA_  
_FAN no hitori de ii no_  
_kocchi wo mite yo_  
_SHIIDII JAKETTO no naka_  
_anata ga UINKU shita you de..."_

_._

_._

_"You're a pop star_

_I can't have you all for myself_  
_You're everyone's lover_  
_I know it, but_  
_You're a pop star_  
_It's okay to be just one of you fans_  
_But please look at me_  
_It looked like you winked at me_  
_In the photo on your CD cover..."_

* * *

Iris berwarna hijau Rena benar-benar tajam saat itu, ia memandang dengan kesal kedua rekannya itu. Sementara di lain pihak, ada dua orang yang terlihat sangat ketakutan jika sudah melihat Rena yang seperti ini (meski salah satunya tidak terlihat seperti 'orang' yang ketakutan. Hanya memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasanya). Sosok Rena yang biasanya ramah dan selalu ada senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya itu kini benar-benar berbeda, aura kehitaman bisa terlihat di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Hm? Kalian tidak menjawabku? Biar kuulangi, kalian tadi kemana aja?" Tanya Rena kepada dua orang didepannya dengan senyuman sinis, sehingga membuat kedua orang yg diwawancarai oleh Rena itu bergidik ketakutan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Etto Rena-chan... s-sebenarnya kami pulang malam karena ada alasannya.." Jawab Ara sambil menjelaskan semua yang tak Rena ketahui ketika ia pergi bersama Eve.

.

.

"Eh? Eve jadi korban juga?!" Teriak Rena _heboh._ Teriakannya itu membuat Aisha keluar dari kamarnya, mata merah dan sembab, rambut yang acak-acakkan dan ekspresi di wajah Aisha benar-benar menunjukkan kesedihannya.

"Ya, orang itu terus mengikuti-ku sampai aku kewalahan dan terpisah dari Ara" Ujar Eve, tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tahu Ren, orang itu sepertinya fans fanatik Eve. Dia seolah-olah memiliki radar yang bisa melacak Eve, soalnya meski Eve sudah berkali-kali mengganti penyamarannya, orang itu tetap bisa menemukannya. Ya kan Eve?"

"Hmph."

"Kau tau bagaimana ciri-ciri orang tersebut ra?" Tanya Rena, raut wajahnya tetap tidak berubah, masih tegas. Aisha mengikuti pembicaraan ini sambil membaringkan tubuhnya dengan malas di sofa.

"Rambutnya berwarna silver, sewarna dengan Eve. Dia terlihat sakit jiwa, dia seperti memakai sesuatu di telinganya. Pakaiannya agak keren tapi, tapi dia gila! Dan juga matanya berwarna biru tua dan diselu-"

"Matanya berwarna ungu muda." Eve memotong penjelasan Ara

"-diseluruh tubuhnya ada benda aneh yang melayang-layang seperti itu. Eh tunggu Eve, kenapa kau bisa tahu warna matanya? Dia selalu menunduk..."

"Tunggu, tunggu... Kau diikuti stalker juga, Eve-san?" Aisha terjun ke percakapan, kembali membahas topik yang sebelumnya. Dia tidak tahu jika semenjak tadi mereka sudah membahas tentang orang aneh yang mengikuti si _Cyborg Idol_ itu.

"Ya, Aisha-chan.. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apakah moodmu sudah agak baikan?" Tanya Rena

"..Hm, sedikit.. Aku masih dapat mengingatnya, aku benci orang itu."

"Eeeh?! Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'juga' Aisha-chan? Apakah ada stalker juga? Apakah stalker itu masuk ke rumah itu? Eeeh Ren, sha, jelaskan dong!"

"Tepat sekali ra, ia benar-benar mendapat hari yang buruk. Apakah kau tidak melihat luka dan lebam di kakinya itu? Juga goresan di lengan Aisha? Itulah mengapa aku memarahi kalian... Kalian ini benar-benar.."

"Sudahlah Rena-san.. Tidak ada gunanya, semua sudah terjadi.. Hiks.." Air mata kembali muncul dari mata sembabnya Aisha, Rena merangkulnya dan mencoba membuatnya nyaman, terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang menenangkan anaknya. Sementara Ara dan Eve baru menyadari luka-luka di tubuh Aisha. Suasana di rumah ini yang biasanya ramai menjadi hening sejenak.

"Ini rumit.. Sebenarnya orang aneh tadi hampir saja menyentuh alat yang kugunakan untuk berbicara ini dengan miliknya." Ujar Eve memecahkan keheningan. Dan membuat suasana tambah hening, karena semuanya kaget dengan apa yang gadis Nasod ini katakan.

"Tunggu.. Apa itu artinya..?"

"EEEH EVE? BENARKAH? APAKAH DIA MENCIUMMU? DEMI RAKSHASA, INI TAK MUNGKIN TERJADI"

"Rena-san... Ini seperti kejadian tadi.. hiks"

"Memangnya apa maksudnya?" Tanya Eve singkat, jelas, padat.

"Baka! Itu merupakan hal yang sangat dilarang dalam dunia idol, seorang idol tidak boleh ada kontak dengan fansnya. Apalagi jika fans-nya berbuat macam - macam seperti itu adalah sebuah kejahatan! Seorang idol itu harus pure!" Jawab Ara, tanpa menyaring dulu kalimatnya. Dia tidak sadar jika perkataannya barusan dapat menyinggung Aisha, yang juga mengalami kasus seperti Eve. Bahkan lebih parah.

"Bagaimana jika orang yang membencimu, sekaligus menyebarkan aibmu dapat membuatmu merasa terlena namun akhirnya mempermainkanmu seperti sampah yang tak berguna? Selain mempermainkanmu, dia juga melakukan kejahatan yang tadi kau katakan Ara-san. Bagaimana jika dia mencuri _First Kiss-_mu?" Tanya Aisha, kali ini dia benar-benar mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada rekan-rekan se-grupnya. Detik demi detik, menit demi menit dan setiap jamnya telah berlalu. Ini pukul **02:07 AM**. Namun mereka masih asik untuk mencurahkan setiap masalah yang dipendam didalam hati mereka. Mulai dari _stalker_-nya Eve, kesialan yang dialami Aisha, masa lalu-nya Ara bersama kakaknya hingga kejadian cukup menyenangkan yang dialami Rena. Jalan-jalan bersama atasanmu sebagai tindakan balas budinya merupakan hal yang baik bukan? Menurut yang lainnya ini cuma jalan-jalan biasa. Tapi tidak menurut Ara, Ia menganggap acara 'jalan-jalan Rena sama Raven' itu adalah sebuah kencan, dia seolah tahu segalanya.

(*~*)

Waktu menunjukkan pukul **08.39 AM**, namun keempat gadis itu masih tertidur lelap di ruang tamu dengan tenang, tampak seperti sebuah keluarga yang rukun dan damai. Ekspresi di wajah mereka sangat tenang, seolah sudah melepaskan dan melupakan beban berat yang mereka simpan. Saking lelapnya, mereka bahkan tidak sadar jika ada seorang pria masuk ke-rumah mereka. Tidak, orang ini tidak berniat membahayakan mereka. Dia justru berniat untuk membangunkan mereka, namun begitu melihat wajah mereka yang damai membuat pria berkulit sawo matang ini mengurungkan niatnya. Dia justru merasa tenang ketika melihat _gadis favorit_ bersurai hijaunya tertidur dengan tenang seperti itu. Akhirnya dia membuat keputusan untuk meminjam kamar mandi mereka _(karena sebelum datang kesini ia tidak membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu) _dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk para gadis ini.

.

.

Gadis elf terbangun, suara keran air yang mengalir membangunkannya. Dia melihat teman-temannya, ketiganya masih lengkap. 'lantas siapa yang ada di kamar mandi?' pikirnya.

Sesosok pria yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaannya, dengan rambut hitam dan kulit sawo matangnya yang basah terkena air dan beberapa bekas luka di tubuhnya itu membuat Rena merasa masih tertidur dan terjebak di dalam mimpinya.

Namun tidak, yang dilihatnya itu nyata. Ia bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas bekas luka yang ada di tubuh pria itu, sangat besar dan berbentuk 'X'. Pria itu berjalan dengan tegap kearahnya, hanya handuk berwarna putih saja yang terbalut di tubuhnya, menampilkan otot-otot dan badannya yang ideal itu (meski ada beberapa bekas luka).

"Eh, Rena? Kau sudah bangun?" Suara beratnya itu membuat Rena sepenuhnya tersadar, bangun dari tidurnya. Kali ini Rena tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah seperti strawberry itu, namun sosok di depannya itu sepertinya gak sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan, gak sadar kalau dirinya berpenampilan seperti itu di depan wanita. Bahkan ia kebingungan dengan tingkah Rena.

"Anoo.. Raven-san.. Bajumu.." Ujar Rena pelan, saking pelannya ia seolah berbisik.

"Apa? Gak kedengaran." Pria yang bernama Raven ini mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rena, mencoba untuk mendengar kalimat yang ia ucapkan barusan dengan lebih jelas.

"R-r-raven-san... Bajumu.. Anoo.." Rena berbisik lagi, kali ini Raven baru mengerti. Dia menyadari jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah milik Rena, juga pakaiannya. Ya, dia hanya memakai sebuah handuk berwarna putih. Wajah mereka sekarang benar-benar merah, sewarna kepiting yang sedang direbus malahan.

"Erm. Ini masih pagi lho, kalo mau pacaran cari tempat lain kek. Dan gausah terburu-buru, ini masih pagi. Langsung lepas baju gitu" Celetuk Ara, sebenarnya ia sudah terbangun dari tadi. Hanya saja dia tidak mau mengganggu kedua orang ini. Ucapan Ara barusan membuat Rena dan Raven _blushing_ berat.

"K-kami gak kayak gitu kok ra, aku baru bangun dan sadar kalo Raven-san ada di sini"

"Jangan negative thinking, lagian aku kesini cuma mau bangunin kalian, daritadi ku telepon gak diangkat. Pak seiker marah tuh."

"Hahaha.. kok _ngeles_ ya? Oiya, ada perlu apa sampai repot-repot kesini? Atau jangan-jangan cuma mau liat Rena aja? Uhuk"

"Iiih! Ara sok tahu!" Gumam Rena dengan wajah semerah strawberry, karena kesal ia menggembungkan mulutnya. Ia terlihat imut sekali saat menggembungkan mulutnya, jika saja Raven tidak menahannya, ia mungkin sudah _nosebleed_ saat melihatnya.

"Cuma mau ngasih tau kok, kalo pak Seiker udah menandatangani kontrak untuk iklan selanjutnya." ujar Raven dengan suara khasnya.

"Pak Seiker yang ngasih tahu sendiri." Ia menegaskan.

"Etto.. Iklan apa Raven-san?" Tanya Rena

"Dia mau kalian mengiklankan produk '_grilled fish' _kemasan baru, 3 hari lagi syuting iklannya. 2 Minggu iklan itu udah siap ditayangkan di media. Begitu katanya"_  
_

"Hah? Produk itu? Idih, Rena aja. Biasanya dia yang suka jadi bintang iklan. Oiya ven, kenapa sih manggil si cebol itu 'bapak' lagian dia lebih muda dari kita dan gendernya gak jelas. Ya kan Ren?"

"Gak boleh gitu ra."

"Gak bisa.. Kalo Rena udah sering disorot, Pak Seiker bilang kita butuh sesuatu yang baru. Dan juga, kau gak sopan manggil atasanmu kayak gitu, mana nyebut 'cebol' pula."

"Aisha aja. Dia kan masih fresh, lagian emang kenyataannya kalo si Chung itu cebol. Hahahaha- ADUH!" Ara tertawa terbahak-bahak, namun ia berhenti ketika sebuah pukulan gratis dari Rena mendarat di kepalanya.

"Okay Aisha, kita butuh satu orang lagi nih."

"Rena aja."

"Ara aja." Kedua gadis itu saling tunjuk.

"Ih, udah Ara aja. Lagian Ara jarang tampil di iklan-iklan."

"Nggak bisa Ren, kamu aja sana. Dih, aku nggak mau"

"Inget kata Pak Seiker tadi apa?"

"Uuuh.. Eve aja coba tawarin.."

"Kok aku? Tidak, aku mau kasih makan Moby dan Remy aja daripada mengiklankan produk kayak begini." Celetuk Eve yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbangun.

"Coba dulu aja.." Ujar Ara meyakinkan. Raven masih menimbang-nimbang saran Ara, sementara Rena gak tahu mikirin apa.

"Etto.. Eve, coba ulang kalimatku" Rena dengan semangat ngomong gitu.

"Ini baru kupikirkan barusan, ulang ya.. '_Kyaa~ Grilled Fish! Grilled Fish! Omnomnomnomnom~'_" Ujar Rena dengan ceria, bahkan malah ada kesan imutnya di mata Raven.

"Kya. Grilled fish grilled fish. Omnomnomnomnom." Eve mengulangi kata-kata Rena, Tanpa ekspresi. Ara dan Rena cuma bisa bengong. Sementara Raven dalam hatinya berbicara '_Apaan ini gak ada ekspresi-nya. Kok gak dapet kesan imut kayak tadi?!'. _Raven kecewa.

"Tuh. Sama sekali tidak cocok, Aisha sama Ara saja, cocok. Ah, Moby dan Remy sudah kelaparan." Eve melarikan diri. Tanpa ada bantahan lagi, kini sudah ditetapkan jika Ara dan Aisha akan membintangi iklan _'grilled fish'_ .

"Aaaah.. Aisha-chan, Aisha-chaaan.. Bangun dong.. Tolong, kita dipaksa si Raven" Ujar Ara merengek seperti anak kecil kepada Aisha yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Oh iya Raven-san, nanti syuting iklannya pake baju apa?"

"Baju renang.. Syutingnya di pantai." Jawab Raven singkat. Di dalam hati Rena ia sangat bersyukur. Sementara Ara, dia mengutuki si-manajer-sialan itu. Benar-benar mengutuknya.

(*~*)

Aisha benar-benar terkejut ketika Ara memberitahunya tentang iklan itu. 3 hari lagi karirnya akan ditentukan, entah apa respon fans terhadap iklan yang akan dibintangi Ara dan Aisha itu, entah bagus, normal atau buruk. Namun yang lebih mengejutkannya dari itu adalah Fan letter, bukan hanya satu, tapi lima. Lima Fan Letter untuk Eve.

Fan letter pertama normal. Sebuah surat pribadi dari fans untuk sang idola kesayangannya.

Fan letter kedua dibuka, berisi selembar kertas dengan tulisan - tulisan puitis dan yang memuji Eve di dalamnya.

Fan letter ketiga cukup unik, dibungkus berkali-kali dan dalamnya berisi foto Eve saat sedang konser dan perform. Di tiap foto itu ada tanggal kapan foto tersebut diambil, dan catatan yang sama _"At your concerts i'm in the first row. Cheering for you with a high pitched voice , I feel like fainting. Your voice, your looks. Everything is perfect"_

Fan letter keempat pun dibuka, wangi amplopnya begitu menyengat. Sangat segar namun menyengat, isinya berisi berbagai kelopak bunga beragam jenis yang dituliskan 'Eve' di setiap kelopaknya. Aneh, Aisha cukup merinding ketika membuka Fan letter ini bersama Eve.

Dan yang terakhir, Fan letter kelima. Sangat aneh, dan cukup menyeramkan. Isinya adalah sepucuk surat bertuliskan beberapa kata yang ringan, namun tintanya beda, tintanya terbuat dari darah fans yang menulisnya. Disana tertulis "_There's something wrong __with me now. __Yes, I've seriously __fallen in love, __You're someone s__o far and so high above me. I__ let out a sigh f__or your dazzling smile"_ Dan diujung kertas itu ada tulisan "_Aku membuat surat ini dengan darahku sendiri.'_

Satu hal yang mereka berempat ketahui tentang orang ini adalah, orang ini tidak waras.

.

.

.

**-Chapter 3 End-**

* * *

Hai minna-san~ Author balik lagi :3

Bagaimana chapter 3-nya~? Aisha gak tersiksa lagi kok, dia disiksa di sinetron lain /gak/

Okay disini author nya bener-bener fangirlingan sama si Raven dan RavenxRena couple. Banyak hint-nya~

BTW jangan lupa reviewnya~


	4. Heart Gata Virus

Maaf , Authornya baru buka FFn.. Sumimaseeeeen *bows*

Etto, sankyu untuk reviewnya~ ^-^

**Nanase Ikumiya-**san** :** Sankyuu~ Ini chapter 4 nya, happy reading~

**Red Lunatic Sword**-san : Time and space-nya memang saya setting biar Glaive gak dateng /dihajar Glaive/ BTW kalo mau bantai IS bantai aja, mumpung dia belum mati .w.

**RainNight10715**-san : Nanti kubuat ff Aisha x Eve deh xD , kalo yg yaoi-annya udah dibuat sih.. Tapi belum ku-upload *spoiler* Terimakasih~ /kembali ke sarang/

**Elsword : "WTF authornya sadist, di chapter kemarin dibakar & dicekik pake leash, sekarang mau dibantai (;-;) mak mati aja aku sekalian mak.. /**pundung**/"**

**Malaikat Maut : "Okay Elsword, on the way."**

**Elsword : "NGGAAAAAK! ***kabur*"

**Author : "Selamat Jalan, Elsword. Semoga tenang disana ***tabur bunga* Ohya, selamat membaca~"

* * *

**Chapter 4. **_**"Heart Gata Virus" , **_**"Heart-Shaped Virus"**

_"__HAATOgata UIRUSU wa_

_seikaku kaechau mitai_  
_anata ni netsu agete yuku_  
_ikigurushiku naru no_  
_atama bootto shite shimatte _

_ai no imi mo kidzukanakatta__"_

_._

_._

_._

_"_This heart-shaped virus

Seems to have changed my personality  
You make me hot  
I can't breathe  
My mind's gone blank  
I didn't know the meaning of love"

* * *

Suara decitan sepatu dan irama musik menggema di ruangan itu, suara yang sempurna dan saling melengkapi juga terdengar. Keringat membasahi baju mereka, mencoba menyesuaikan gerakan masing-masing dengan tempo dan ritme. Tak jarang terdengar teriakkan dan jeritan seperti "aw, aduh"

"One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four!" Suara wanita bersurai hitam acak menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Dia adalah Camille, pelatih sekaligus koreografer Idolgroup ini.

"Eve, lebih berekspresif! Jangan kaku!"

"Baik."

"Ara, lebih keras suaranya! Aisha, gerakanmu jangan terlalu lambat!"

"Tch, baiklah Camille-san."

"Baik sensei! Aku akan mempercepat gerakanku!"

"Dan Rena! Terlalu bersemangat, rokmu terangkat banget tuh!"

"Kyaaa! Maaf camille-san!"

Mereka sudah latihan selama 3 jam, dengan jeda 20 menit setiap setengah jamnya. Ya, mereka harus bertemu dengan porsi latihan yang terasa seperti neraka setiap hari. Tidak boleh ada keluhan selama berlatih dengan Camille, jika mengeluh, porsi latihan ditambah. Kejam. Ya, di mata para member dia terlihat seperti gadis iblis berhati malaikat yang memberikan latihan porsi neraka kepada mereka. Namun sebenarnya dia orang yang baik, saking baiknya sampai ada pria yang naksir padanya. Pria itu adalah Lowe, Lyricist dari '#1 Id-El'. Dialah yang menciptakan lagu bagi para member dan Camille yang membentuk gerakannya, pasangan yang cukup sempurna, jika mereka berpasangan. Pada kenyataannya Lowe hanya bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya itu lewat kode, _malu-malu kucing_. Dan sayang sekali si gadis iblis berhati malaikat ini tidak mengerti kode yang diberikan, miris.

"Baiklah, waktunya _break_!" Seru Camille pada keempat gadis didepannya itu, setelah itu ia meninggalkan ruangan. Mereka berempat mengangguk, lalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Rena mencari minumannya, Aisha langsung mengecek handphone-nya, Ara duduk di depan kipas angin sambil mengelap keringatnya, dan Eve sibuk dengan Moby dan Remy yang sengaja ia bawa ke tempat latihan.

"Etto.. Eve, aku ingin tanya tentang kejadian dua hari yang lalu.." Ara membuka percakapan.

"Hm. Silakan."

"Apa benar jika kemarin orang misterius itu mendapatkan _First Kiss _seperti kejadian Aisha?" Tanya Ara.

"Sebenarnya tidak, sebelum dia melakukan itu aku menamparnya." Jawab Eve datar.

"Wogh, untunglah. Untung bukan cuma aku disini yang masih belum melakukan itu..." Ujar Ara pelan.

"Ha? Melakukan apa?" Tanya Rena yang sayangnya mendengar apa yang Ara ucapkan.

"Etto.. Yang tadi aku bahas, Ren.."

"Eh? Ciuman? Aku juga belum pernah."

"Ah.. Tolonglah jangan bahas ini.. M-maaf tapi sudah 2 hari kalian membahas topik yang sama.." Keluh Aisha.

"Eh iya, maaf Aisha.. Ah, bagaimana dengan lukamu? Apakah obat yang kuberikan membantu?" Tanya Rena.

"Hampir semuanya sembuh, terima kasih kepada obatmu. Hanya saja goresan ini masih terlihat" Jawab Aisha sambil memperlihatkan luka gores di lengannya.

"Hmm, baiklah."

"Hey, apakah kalian melihat makanan Moby dan Remy? Mereka terlihat lapar." Tanya Eve yang sedari tadi bolak-balik mencari makanan untuk kedua anjingnya.

"Aku tidak melihatnya"

"Bukankah ada di tasmu?"

"Tidak bisakah mereka makan coklat? Aku punya coklat, atau mereka tidak suka coklat Eve-san?" Pertanyaan bodoh.

"Tidak, mereka tidak bisa. Selain itu aku tidak boleh memberi mereka coklat, Aisha"

"Uuuh.. Aisha, coklat kan gak boleh dimakan sama Moby dan Remy.. Bahaya tau!"

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Karena itu dapat membunuh anjing, mengerikan!"

"Woof!" Moby dan Remy menggonggong serentak, seperti meng-iyakan perkataan Rena.

"Selain itu coklat mengandung racun bagi jenis hewan tertentu, seperti Moby dan Remy. Makanya bisa membunuh mereka." Timpal Eve. Aisha hanya ber-'ooh' ria setelah diberi penjelasan seperti itu.

"Eh sha, kamu udah siap buat besok? Hihihi~ Aku sih udah gak sabar pake _swimsuit_. Eh tapi Eve, Ren, kalian juga harus pake. Kan kompak."

"Ish Ara genit, a-aku cuma mau pake kalo Eve sama Aisha juga pake"

"Aku tidak mau memakainya. Moby dan Remy akan tertawa melihatnya."

"Tunggu Eve, sejak kapan Moby dan Remy bisa ketawa? Eh aku juga mau ajak Camille-san, mungkin dia mau ikutan pake. Iya nggak Ren?"

"Etto Ara-san.. Aku masih gak PD pake _swimsuit_ begitu.. T-terlalu banyak memperlihatkan kulitku.."

"PD aja sha, aku juga pertamanya gak PD. Seudah dibujuk sama Ara baru PD. Eh iya ra, bagus juga tuh. Ajakin Camille-sensei sama kamu gih" Ara mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan Rena dan pergi mencari Camille. 20 menit setelah itu, mereka sepakat untuk memakai pakaian memalukan itu.

.

(*~*)

.

Sang Raja siang sudah menampakkan dirinya, cahayanya terlihat sangat cemerlangmeski ia baru saja menampakkan dirinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Nyiur yang melambai-lambai dan Ombak yang saling berkejaran sudah ada di depan mata. Tampak begitu biru, dan segar. Manik berwarna orange milik Ara melebar ketika memandang pemandangan yang indah itu, ia langsung menarik tangan mungil milik Aisha dan berlari menerjang ombak, tidak memperdulikan _sleeveless* blouse_ orange-hitam dan short jeansnya basah karena diterjang ombak. Sementara si gadis bersurai lavender itu hanya bisa pasrah ketika ia ditarik oleh Ara. Mini-dress putih bercorak ungu tua milik Aisha itupun akhirnya basah karena ombak yang terus menghampirinya.

"Hei! Kalian jangan langsung nyebur gitu dong!" Teriak Rena sembari melepas _wedges_ coklatnya, melemparnya ke pasir dan berlari mengejar Ara dan Aisha. Begitu kaki jenjangnya bertemu dengan permukaan air yang hangat, wajahnya langsung disambut oleh semburan air dari Aisha, asin rasanya. Tak berapa lama kemudian semburan air dari Ara membasahi seluruh wajahnya- bahkan rambut ponytail dan kedua hairclip berbentuk bunga matahari miliknya. Tak ingin kalah, ia membalas mereka berdua sekaligus, dan tepat mengenai wajah mereka. Gadis elf itu tertawa dengan puasnya, mereka saling membalas satu sama lain- sampai Camille memanggil mereka.

Ketiga gadis itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menghampiri rombongan. Dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan seluruh tubuh yang basah seperti itu membuat mereka terlihat seperti tikus yang baru keluar dari gorong-gorong, benar-benar berantakan. Namun bagi Raven, penampilan Rena yang berantakan seperti itu membawa pemandangan tersendiri, terutama kemeja berlengan pendek putihnya yang basah.

"Eh Raven, liatin apaan?" Tanya seorang remaja laki-laki yang duduk disebelahnya. Kulitnya seputih salju dan rambutnya berwarna pirang, namun ada sedikit bagian dari rambutnya yang berwarna kecoklatan.

"E-eh? Anoo.. Itu lagi liatin laut" Jawab Raven berbohong.

"Hai pak Seiker, waaah~ jadi tinggian ya sekarang." Sapa Ara. Perkataan usil Ara itu pun membuat empat urat terbentuk di kening remaja itu, Chung Seiker namanya.

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih?" Tanya nya dengan nada tinggi. Dia benar-benar tersinggung dengan Ara.

"Hei hei, aku hanya bercanda tau~ Jangan menjadi pemurung begitu, kita kan pantai."

"Ya terserahlah, dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'pak'. Aku ini masih muda, bodoh" Ia melontarkan kalimat itu sambil memukul kepala Ara dengan koran di tangannya.

"ADUH- sakit tau!"

"Berisik, sana ganti pakaianmu. Oi Richian! Benerin penampilannya nih, jelek banget!"

"Terserah deh." Gumam Ara sambil meninggalkan Chung dan Raven, dan masuk ke dalam Van untuk mengganti penampilannya.

"Mereka akan datang 20 menit lagi." Ujar Raven sambil menepuk bahu Chung, mengambil papan selancar dan kemudian menuju pantai- Ia malah berselancar disaat seperti ini.

"O-Oi! Malah berselancar.. Uh.. Ikut deh! Oi Lowe, tetap disini sambil tunggu mereka ya!" Teriak laki-laki pirang itu sambil berlari menuju laut yang luas dan biru itu. Sementara pria bersurai Ash yang disebut sebagai Lowe itu hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengerjakan pekerjaannya, menulis lirik lagu.

.

.

(*~*)

.

.

Gadis bersurai silver keluar dari van, dengan pakaiannya. Bikini top berwarna putih, summer skirts bercorak coklat muda dan _beige,_ terlihat seperti pasir pantai. Dan penampilannya itu juga dilengkapi dengan dengan straw hat yang cocok dengan penampilannya, imut.

"Camille-san, apa mereka itu orangnya?" Tanya Eve kepada wanita di sebelahnya yang sedang sibuk memindahkan barang-barang. Gadis itu menoleh sedikit, kemudian kembali ke kegiatannya. Ia memindahkan barang terakhirnya, lalu menoleh kembali. "Ya, itu mereka." Ujarnya singkat, kemudian melepas hoodie hijau yang dipakainya, memperlihatkan _swimsuit _berwarna biru-putih-kuning dan kulit tan-nya. Ia tidak ingin kalah dari para gadis ternyata.

"Eve-san, Camille-sensei~! Apakah sudah waktunya? A-aku masih belum PD... hiks" Sapa Aisha sambil menutupi _swimsuit_ polkadot berwarna ungu tua dan putih yang dipakainya. Eve mengangguk, sementara Camille hanya tersenyum ringan, namun senyumnya sangat indah.

"Harus PD dong sha, biar sukses nih! Oh iya, cuaca nya panas, kesel. Mana mataharinya terik banget lagi, duh haus." Keluh Ara sambil mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya dengan telapak tangan. Ia memandang matahari sambil memperbaiki kacamata berwarna hitamnya, keringat menetes dari pelipisnya. Yang dikeluhkan gadis itu memang banyak. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia kembali bermain air di laut dengan one-piece swimsuit hitam-orange nya. Sesekali ia mengganggu Raven dan Chung yang sedang berselancar.

"Eh Eve, HPmu ada pesan nih!" Teriak Rena yang baru keluar dari Van sambil membawa HP milik Eve, kedua anjing milik Eve juga keluar dari Van itu.

"Hm? Siapa yang mengirimnya? Yang ada di contact-ku hanya kalian saja dan Camille-san." Ujar Eve dengan nada yang kebingungan, ya, sekali lagi dia memang kebingungan. Namun wajahnya tidak bisa menunjukkan itu.

"Entahlah, nomornya privasi. Eh iya, aku panggil Ara dulu ya" Rena kemudian meninggalkan Eve yang masih bengong disana, ia berlari ke tepi pantai sambil mengecek penampilannya, membernarkan _swimsuit_ hijaunya. Ia tidak mau mengalami _wardrobe malfunction** _ketika bertemu pandang dengan orang yang ia taksir -ehem, manajernya-.

Eve yang masih terbengong kemudian mulai melihat isi pesan itu. Nomornya memang nomor privasi, tidak bisa dihubungi. Namun ia masih heran siapa yang bisa yang mengirim pesan itu dan kenapa orang itu bisa mengetahui nomor miliknya. Dan isi pesannya juga, ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika ia membacanya.

Pesannya berisi seperti ini, _"Eve-chan, aku sudah berada di sini. Kau mungkin tidak mengetahui bagaimana caranya, tapi kau tidak akan menemukanku. Oh ya, style-mu manis. Idolaku makin menggemaskan ya~~ LOL."_ Aneh, ya memang. Menakutkan, itu hal yang wajar ketika kau mendapatkan pesan dari orang tidak dikenal seperti itu. Menggelikan, tentu, sangat menggelikan menurutnya. Namun ada satu perasaan lagi yang tidak bisa ia ekspresikan, itu seperti perasaan yang menggelitik, seperti ada arus listrik yang baru saja menyengat Nasod Core-nya. Ia membacanya lagi, dan ia merasa senang. 'Apakah ini yang dinamakan senang karena sukses menjadi idol dan mendapat respon positif dari fans-nya?' Pikirnya. Tidak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, pikiran itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih rumit di dalam labirin pikirannya.

"Ah, itu dia. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan sistemku." Gumam Eve. Kemudian ia mendatangi Lowe, berharap ia bisa membantu. Pria bersurai Ash yang ia datangi itu menoleh, memberikan tatapan bingung kepadanya. "Ada Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Eve kembali mendapatkan tatapan kebingungan dari Lowe.

"Perasaan ini.. Aku merasakan ada arus listrik yang menyengat Nasod Core-ku hanya karena membaca sebuah pesan dari orang yang mungkin adalah fans. Aku merasa.. Senang mungkin? Atau bangga? Seperti ada sesuatu yang merambat ke wajahku, namun setelah kusentuh tidak ada apa-apa. Apa mungkin sistemku Error?" Tanya gadis itu. Lowe terkekeh mendengar pertanyaannya, kali ini giliran Eve yang kebingungan.

"Ahahaha, kau bisa merasakannya juga? Aku terkejut. Itu adalah perasaan cintamu sebagai seorang idol, apakah begitu? Atau perasaan suka?"

"Cinta.. Apa itu cinta?"

"Itu adalah perasaan dimana kau merasa sayang atau suka kepada seseorang, perasaan yang membuatmu senang dengan tidak jelas" Ujar Lowe yang tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis polos itu.

"Hoo.. Perasaan manusia? Sebuah program seperti-ku tidak akan mengalami perasaan seperti itu. Sistem kami yang terbaik."

"Terserahlah, ahaha. Tapi kurasa itu yang sedang kurasakan sekarang.. Kau mengerti nak?" Lowe bertingkah seolah-olah ia adalah guru yang mengajari Eve tentang perasaan.

"Hmm, meski aku tidak mengerti secara keseluruhan.. Namun aku mendeteksi sistemmu yang error, sistemmu error karena Camille-san kan?" Eve bertanya dengan lugu-nya, membuat wajah 'guru perasaan' nya itu memerah. Eve kebingungan melihat wajah Lowe yang merah. 'Manusia memang aneh, mereka berganti-ganti sikap mereka dengan mudahnya' pikirnya.

.

.

(*~*)

.

.

Kegiatan itu berakhir seiring dengan Matahari yang makin menenggelamkan dirinya ke lautan, sinarnya kini berubah menjadi orange. Eve menapakkan kakinya di sepanjang tepi pantai, semakin kesini semakin cepat langkahnya. Teman-temannya terus-terusan memanggilnya untuk mempercepat langkahnya, akhirnya kakinya tak lagi menapak. Ia menggunakan sistemnya untuk membuat tubuhnya melayang diatas pasir, lebih cepat dari berlari. Ia pun sampai di depan Van-nya, teman-temannya menyambutnya dengan tatapan kaget dan senang. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Eve kebingungan.

"Eve! Aku menemukan sesuatu! Ayo lihat~ lihat!" Rena menjerit kesenangan sambil menarik Eve kedalam Van, menunjukkan sebuah boneka kucing yang besar dan berwarna putih. Bulunya lembut dan matanya berwarna kuning, persis seperti kucing asli, hanya saja tidak bersuara dan bernyawa. Di leher kucing palsu itu, ada sebuah kalung berwarna biru sebiru laut.

"Nee, Eve-san.. Aku menemukan kertas ini di bawah boneka kucing yang menggemaskan ini. Aku belum membacanya karena itu milikmu.. Hihi~" Ujar Aisha sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas ke Eve. Eve dan ketiga sahabatnya itu membacanya bersamaan, dan mereka berempat pun kaget- secara bersamaan.

Isi kertas itu adalah _"Aku memberikan ini untukmu karena boneka kucing ini sangat mirip denganmu, Eve-chan. Sangan manis.. Haaaaakh~~. Selain itu, tidak ada yang mengetahui penyamaranku. Rencana-ku untuk memberikan ini berjalan dengan lancar. Daisuki, my beloved idol."_

Hening.

"Aku rasa.. Sebuah virus baru saja mengganggu sistemku. Virus yang cukup menguntungkan, seperti yang tadi Lowe katakan. Virus itu adalah perasaan.. Suka."

Mereka tercengang mendengar pernyataan Eve.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!"

**-Chapter 4 Ends-**

* * *

**A/N : *Sleeveless = Baju tak berlengan**

** : **Wardrobe Malfunction = Kesalahan berpakaian, kayak memperlihatkan bagian yang tidak ingin diperlihatkan di pakaian yang dikenakan secara tak sengaja.**

Etto.. Bagaimana Chapter 4 nya? '-')/

Saya disini sengaja memperjelas pakaian yg para character cewek pakai biar bisa menyampaikan ide saya tentang pakaian mereka kalau di pantai. *wah formal amat*

Maaf kalo ada kalimat/kata yang kurang pas .-.

Oh ya, Chapter selanjutnya Rated M :v *spoiler* Chapter 5 Rated M karena (M)ama 'Lemon' :v

Huahaha *EvilLaugh*, sekian.. Ditunggu reviewnya ^.^


	5. The Rain, and Our sweetest sin

**Chapter 5. The Rain, and Our sweetest sin.**

**Red Lunatic Sword-**san : Gak kok, ini bukan rape ('w')/ . Rape hanya untuk pairing sadist & masochist :v .. menurutku.

**Nanase Ikumiya**-san : Uwaaa.. thanks a lot x3 kali ini saya update chapter yang super panjang (menurut saya ('w')/)

**Fecchan **: Sankyu~ Ini dia chapter 5 nya ('w')

.

.

Weh udah chap. 5 lagi, gak kerasa... Di chapter ini author gak masukin lirik lagu lagi, dan mungkin seterusnya :3

Dan juga maaf telat update '3')v saya baru beres menginap di rumah sakit jadi baru bisa update sekarang~ Sumimaseeeeen ;-;

.

.

**Miyaharu : **"Baguslah, Authornya sadar"

**Author : **"Lha..? Anda siapa ya?"

**Miyaharu : **"Ckckck, aku OCmu. Miyazaki Haruna A.K.A Miyaharu- Atau Myanyan"

**Author : **"Saya gak inget pernah bikin OC."

**Miyaharu : **"Aaah, Urusai! Udah terlanjur muncul ke dimensi ini, cepet mulai ficnya! Eh iya, kalo mau tau tentang aku, ada kok di profil authornya *ngasih wink* *masang gaya centil*"

**Author : **"Jijik, Udah jangan promosi diri disini, minggir sana. Oiya, happy reading ya~ (^o^)/"

**Miyaharu :** "Authornya jahat bener (;-;) . Happy reading untuk readers~~~~"

.

.

* * *

_"... Dan dengan ini, akan kuakhiri semuanya. Terima kasih, tidak masalah kan jika aku memberi hadiah selamat tinggal untukmu?"_

_"Tentu.. Tapi, jangan tinggalkan aku!"_

_"Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kemarilah."_

Dan adegan kedua insan yang saling berpelukan pun terpampang di layar kaca, disusul oleh _ending theme song _ala film romansa dan lampu yang dinyalakan oleh gadis bersurai sehijau rumput di siang hari, Rena, sambil menghela napas lega karena film yang diputar selama seratus tigapuluh menit itu berakhir seperti yang ia harapkan, _Happy Ending_.

Sementara Ara menatap kesal kearah Rena sambil menggosok matanya, kemudian bergumam tidak jelas.

"Syukurlah, mereka berakhir dengan bahagia ya? Filmnya bagus!" ucap Aisha dengan senyumannya yang lebih cerah dari lampu yang menerangi ruang keluarga mereka itu.

"Apanya yang bagus ah, aksi-nya kurang! Dan tokoh utamanya juga _overpowered_ gitu. Dan juga Rena, jangan tiba-tiba nyalain lampu gitu dong, mataku pedih nih!" Ara mengomentari segalanya, termasuk roman picisan yang baru saja ia saksikan barusan. Rena hanya tersenyum simpul ketika menyaksikan kedua sahabatnya yang baru saja memulai sebuah perdebatan bodoh. Sementara si _Cyborg Idol_ acuh tak acuh, ia lebih memilih menghabiskan brondong jagung yang masih tersisa di mangkuk coklat yang ia cengkeram.

"Lagian itu kan hanya sebuah film." Ujar Eve, melontarkan isi pikirannya dan membuat perdebatan itu selesai dengan mendadak.

"A-aah.. iya ya" Ujar Ara dan Aisha kompak sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Ada yang mau mengantarku tidak? Aku harus mengembalikan film ini, kalian mau mengantarku?" Tanya Rena kepada ketiga gadis di depannya, mereka hanya bisa memberikannya sebuah tatapan 'tidak'.

"Diluar mendung, hujan hanya akan memperlambat sistemku."

"Malas ah. Ajak Aisha aja gih"

"Etto, Rena-san.. Tidak apa-apa kan jika pergi sendiri... M-maafkan aku.." Ucap Aisha pelan, Rena hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia tidak keberatan jika harus pergi sendiri.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya sebelum hujan datang"

"Bawa payung gih Ren"

"Gak deh, gak usah. Lagipula cuma sebentar kok" Ujar Rena seraya membuka pintu, mengabaikan ucapan Ara. Dia berhenti dan membiarkan pintu terbuka, kembali ke ruang tamu dan mengambil beberapa pakaiannya, Trench coat, kacamata dan syal.

"Oh iya, jangan lupa membeli makanan untuk Moby dan Remy" Timpal Eve, Rena mengangguk pelan kemudian sosoknya menghilang seiring menutupnya pintu.

* * *

**Rena's POV**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar, pantulan tubuhku terlihat samar ketika aku menatap kaca yang memantulkan sinar matahari redup saat itu. Syal coklat kulilitkan ke leher, dan mulutku juga ikut tertutup oleh itu. Trench coat yang berwarna putih kugunakan, dan rambut ponytail-ku dibuat terurai. Kacamata yang ada di tanganku kupakai, melengkapi penyamaranku, berharap tidak ada paparazzi yang melihatku.

Rasannya malas jika harus mengembalikan kaset-kaset pinjaman ini, soalnya toko yang meminjamkan kaset-kaset ini letaknya cukup dekat dengan rumah Raven. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika besok aku akan kena denda. Selain itu, mereka juga tidak mau mengembalikan ini. Ya sudahlah, apa boleh buat.

Aku mulai berjalan cepat ketika melihat langit yang semakin mendung saja, semoga tidak turun hujan. Dalam hati, aku merasakan perasaan menyesal tidak menuruti perkataan Ara, tapi jika kembali lagi ke rumah tanggung, toko-nya sudah terlihat di depan.

_Drip Drip Drip_

Hujan benar-benar turun. Aku berlari untuk berteduh di sebuah supermarket, menunggu hujan reda. Jika aku berlari ke arah toko kaset itu, sampai-sampai disana aku akan menjadi basah kuyup, jadi aku memilih untuk berteduh di dalam supermarket, sekalian membeli makanan untuk Moby dan Remy.

"Suru suru.. Apa yang membawamu ke Echo?" Tanya kasir di supermarket ini sambil menjilati sebatang lollipop, kurasa namanya Echo.

"Echo, bukan seperti itu caranya.. Kau harusnya mengucapkan selamat datang.. Ah, selamat datang~" Wanita berambut hitam datang menyapaku, bola matanya yang berwarna turquoise itu menatapku lembut. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman ringan.

"Maafkan aku, namun dia ini kasir baru.. Semenjak kasir kami yang terdahulu, Denka pergi ke kampung halamannya, gadis ini menggantikan dia sebagai kasir. Maaf jika dia membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman.." Sambungnya lagi sambil terkekeh pelan, ia terlalu berlebihan menanggapi hal ini. Aku melihat tanda pengenalnya, namanya Lucy.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, lagian aku merasa nyaman-nyaman saja kok. Dia melakukan tugasnya dengan benar" Ucapku, wanita bernama Lucy itu hanya tersenyum, sementara si kasir acuh tak acuh. Ia masih menjilati lollipopnya, sikapnya yang acuh itu mengingatkan aku akan Eve. Aku pun mengambil sebuah keranjang, memasukkan se-pack makanan anjing dan sekaleng minuman bersoda kedalamnya.

Aku berjalan kembali kearah kasir, di luar ternyata masih hujan, hujan deras. Sesosok pria tinggi berdiri di sebelahku, memakai jaket coklat tua dan masker. Dan ia juga menyerobot antrian.

"Hei, antri!" Teriakku, dia menoleh dan mendekat. Menatap mataku dengan intens. Aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan sangat familiar, aku seperti sudah sangat lama mengenalnya.. Semua lamunanku buyar ketika dia menarik paksa keranjang yang ku pegang dan memberikannya ke kasir.

"Sekalian sama yang ini." Ujar pria itu dengan suara parau yang khas. Dia membayarnya dan mengambil bungkusan berisi belanjaan kami, kemudian menarik tanganku.

"Hei sakit! Mau kemana? Lagipula di luar masih hujan!" Teriakku, kami berdua tiba-tiba berhenti di depan pintu. Air hujan yang turun dengan derasnya itu terbawa angin, membuat kakiku basah karena cipratannya.

"Sssh, maafkan aku. Kukira kau sudah mengenaliku." Ujarnya sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirku, kemudian membuka maskernya. Tangan kami masih berpegangan. Suara hujan menjadi satu-satunya suara yang bisa kudengar saat itu.

"Raven-san?" Tanyaku dengan suara pelan, dia mengangguk. Dia masih memegang tanganku, aku merasa gugup dan juga.. Nyaman. Dia sepertinya tidak menyadari jika tangan kami masih saling bertautan. Aku merasakan jika pipiku mulai memanas, demi el.. Semoga dia tidak melihat wajahku.

"Ada apa?" Ia bertanya, dengan suara paraunya lagi. Itu sangat khas dan aku menyukainya. Manik hazelnya kembali menatapku, kali ini ia kebingungan. Dia menyadari rona merah di wajahku, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tangan kami dan buru-buru melepaskannya.

"M-maaf." Ucapnya seiring dengan rona merah yang muncul di pipinya, dia memiliki sisi manis juga ternyata.

"Tidak, tidak apa. L-lagipula aku tidak keberatan..." Suaraku nyaris tidak keluar, aku merasakan pipiku semakin memanas.

"Kau mau mengembalikan itu?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk bungkusan berisi sekumpulan kaset film romansa dan horror yang kugenggam di tangan kiri ku. Aku mengangguk.

"Mau aku yang kembalikan? Hujan seperti ini akan sangat lama, jadi aku akan mengembalikannya sekarang. Dari pada berdiam disini sampai malam. Biar aku yang mengembalikannya." Pintanya.

"Darimana kau mengetahui hal itu, Raven-san? Oh ya, bagaimana caraku pulang jika hujan ini akan bertahan sampai malam?" Tanyaku, dia terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Kau tidak suka menonton ramalan cuaca ya? Ramalan cuaca juga berguna, apalagi di setiap konser. Kita bertaruh kepada ramalan cuaca ketika akan menentukan lokasi dan tanggal diselenggarakannya konser. Selain itu, mau berteduh di rumahku sebentar, Ren?"

"Aku jarang menonton hal seperti itu.. Eve selalu menguasai TV, Eh? Baiklah jika kau tidak keberatan Raven-san" Ia cukup polos juga ya.. Masih menonton berita cuaca seperti itu, aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Namun dengan tawarannya, kurasa akan baik-baik saja jika aku menerima tawarannya dan berteduh disana.

"Sini, ku kembalikan kasetnya" Aku pun menyerahkannya, dan dia menitipkan belanjaan tadi kepadaku. "Tunggu disini ya!" Ujarnya, sambil berlari menyusuri jalan di bawah hujan.

_Drip Drip Drip_

_5 menit._

_10 menit._

_20 menit._

Dia kembali dengan basah kuyup, poninya itu menutupi sebelah matanya seperti biasa, namun kali ini rambutnya basah. Dia membuka jaketnya dan menyerahkannya kepadaku meski ia menggigil kedinginan.

"Pakailah" Ujarnya. Suaranya lebih serak dan lembut dibandingkan yang tadi, kemeja putih yang dipakainya juga basah dan mengeluarkan aroma yang memabukkan itu lagi.

"Tidak bawa payung?" Tanyaku.

"Kalau kubawa, mungkin aku tidak berlari menerobos hujan seperti itu. Cepat pakailah dan lindungi kepalamu dengan itu, belanjaannya biar aku yang bawa."

"Tidak. Kemarilah, ini jaketmu. Jadi kau harus memakainya juga Raven-san, lindungi kepalamu juga atau kau akan sakit. Raven-san pegang jaketnya, dan aku yang membawa belanjaannya"

"Tak apa, lagipula jika aku sakit nanti ada Lowe yang sementara menggantikanku."

"Tidak boleh, ayo cepat"

"Dasar keras kepala. Baiklah Ren, ayo" Dia membentangkan jaketnya dan melindungi kepala kami, kami pun berlari di tengah hujan. Untungnya rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari supermarket itu, berjalan lurus ke arah utara sejauh 15m lalu belok kiri, dan kau akan menemukan sebuah rumah minimalis berwarna hitam, itulah istananya. Namun sayangnya jalannya menanjak, dan terkutuklah, aku menyesal memakai sepatu boots tinggi dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

.

.

Akhirnya kami sampai di rumahnya, deru nafasnya terdengar di telingaku dan sangat tidak teratur. Kami berdua basah kuyup, ya itulah yang didapatkan dari menerobos hujan deras.

"M-maaf jika aku merepotkan.. " Ujarku. Dia menoleh dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Ayo masuklah, mau coklat panas?" Tanyanya sambil tertawa ringan. Matanya terpejam ketika ia tertawa, itu suatu pemandangan yang sangat jarang. Namun ia terlihat tampan dengan senyuman seperti itu.

"Terima kasih! Baiklah jika kau tidak merasa kerepotan.." Jawabku sambil membungkukkan badan 90 derajat.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Gadis bersurai hijau muda itu pun masuk ke dalam rumah, mengikuti sang pemilik rumahnya. Gadis itu berdiri di ruang tamu, sementara pria bersurai hitam masuk ke ruangan pribadinya, lalu kembali dengan membawa handuk dan beberapa pakaian.

"Ganti dulu dengan ini, kau bisa keringkan itu di atas pemanas ruangan. Pakailah dulu untuk sementara" Ucap pria tadi, melempar sebuah kaus berwarna hitam dan celana pendek berwarna putih. Lalu menanggalkan kemejanya dan menaruhnya kedalam mesin cuci, tidak menyadari ekspresi si gadis elf saat melihat hal ini.

"R-raven-san! Ja-jangan sembarangan membuka baju gitu! Ada perempuan disini!" Gadis itu, Rena, berteriak sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Eh.. Iya, m-maaf aku terbiasa seperti ini, kalau mau ganti pakai kamar mandi ruang tamu saja, itu yang pintunya coklat. Aku akan menggunakan kamar mandi yang ini soalnya. Cepat sebelum kau flu." Pria itu pun masuk ke kamar mandi.

Rena hanya mengangguk pelan dan menuruti perintahnya. Ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi berpintu coklat itu lalu menanggalkan pakaiannya. Dressnya saja sudah seperti yang direndam air, apalagi trench coatnya. Belum lagi pakaian dalamnya juga menjadi basah karena hujan. Rena kebingungan, jika dipakai dia akan kedinginan, jika tidak dipakai nanti akan terasa tidak nyaman. Ia menghabiskan 10 menit di kamar mandi memikirkan hal itu. Dasar, wanita.

_Knock knock knock_

"Ren? Kau sudah selesai? Ini coklat hangatnya." Ujar sebuah suara parau dari pria di luar, Raven.

"Baiklah.. Terimakasih. Err, tunggu sebentar.. Aku kebingungan.."

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Etto Raven-san.. Apakah kau punya adik atau kakak perempuan? Atau mungkin saudara perempuan?" Tanya Rena

"Memangnya kenapa?" Raven bertanya balik, ia tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Apa kau menyimpan baju perempuan?"

"Tidak, apakah baju itu tidak cocok dengan seleramu? Maaf, tapi aku tidak punya baju perempuan."

"Bukan itu maksudku.. Anoo.. Aku b-butuh pakaian khusus perempuan.."

"Aku tidak punya dress." Ujar Raven, ia membuat Rena kesal. 'apa harus kuberitahu agar ia mengerti maksudku? Itu memalukan!' pikir Rena.

"Eh tunggu, pakaian khusus perempuan? Apa yang kau maksud p-pakaian dalam...?" Tanya Raven. Bingo! Dia mendapatkan jawabannya.

"I-Iya.." Ujar Rena pelan. Situasi ini benar-benar canggung. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak punya ide.

"Bagaimana jika kau keringkan saja dulu diatas pemanas ruangan lalu mengambilnya nanti... Ah, lupakanlah.. Itu ide yang bodoh..." Ucap Raven yang nada suaranya semakin pelan.

"T-Ta-Tapi..."

"..."

Hening dan rasa canggung menyelimuti perasaan mereka.

"B-ba-baiklah! Tapi Raven-san jangan lihat.. Ini memalukan.." Rena pun membuka pintu coklat itu, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Raven. Mereka bisa melihat wajah satu sama lain yang berubah menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"T-tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan itu! Pemanasnya di dekat dapur.." Ujar Raven sambil menunjuk pemanas ruangannya itu, berwarna hitam dan ukurannya lumayan besar. Rena mengangguk dan langsung meletakkan pakaiannya diatas pemanas ruangan itu.

(*~*)

Sudah 1 jam berlalu, dan sudah ada 5 cangkir coklat panas yang mereka minum. Waktu pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 17:19 PM. Namun hujan belum juga berhenti. Kedua individu itu pun duduk di bagian sisi sofa dan saling berhadapan, selimut yang hangat menutupi kaki mereka. Sesekali bercerita tentang cerita horror, atau kehidupan mereka sehari-hari dan tak jarang menterawakannya bersama-sama.

"Nee, Raven-san.. Bagaimana jika para fans atau pak Seiker mengetahui hal ini? Aku harap mereka tidak berpikiran aneh jika melihat yang sedang kita lakukan sekarang.." Rena berkata dengan lirih.

"Aku harap mereka tidak tahu hal ini. Lagipula ini wajar kan? Selain itu, kita juga tidak terkait hubungan apapun.." Jawab Raven dengan sopan, seperti biasanya. Rena tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban itu, meski ada rasa sakit yang sedikit mengganjal di hatinya, tentang hubungan itu. Rena tau ia menginginkan hubungan yang lebih dari ini, namun ia adalah seorang Idol yang harus setia kepada Fans-nya. Ia mengetahui hal itu.

Selain itu, Rena tahu jika Raven masih terjebak dalam kenangan masa lalunya. Ia masih belum bisa melepaskan diri dari bayangan mantan kekasihnya, Seris. Gadis itu adalah tunangan Raven, mereka seharusnya menikah 5 tahun yang lalu, dan memulai kehidupan sebagai kehidupan yang bahagia.

Namun rencana itu berubah setelah Raven mengetahui jika wanita bernama Seris itu menjadi korban pembunuhan yang dilakukan sekelompok narapidana yang mencoba balas dendam kepada Raven. Rencana itu hancur seketika, membuat pemuda itu tersesat ke jalan yang salah. Namun untungnya Agensi Seiker telah menemukannya dan mengembalikan jati dirinya kembali sebagai pria yang benar -dan lebih sopan dari yang dulu-.

Ironisnya, Rena memiliki kemiripan dengan wanita yang bernama Seris itu. Dan Raven memang menyadarinya, namun ia tidak ingin melakukan apapun. Ia tidak ingin Rena berada di dalam genggamannya, tidak ingin gadis elf itu berakhir dengan tragis seperti Seris. Dan begitu seterusnya, hingga ia menyadari perasaan si gadis itu. Bisa dibilang, ia terjebak dalam permainannya sendiri.

"Hujan ini.. Sampai kapan akan seperti ini ya? Seharusnya aku tidak mengabaikan Ara.. Harusnya aku bawa payung.." Keluh Rena.

"Apa itu artinya kau tidak senang berada di rumahku?" Raven membalasnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Umm.. Tidak, maksudku.. Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu.." Jawab gadis bersurai hijau muda itu sambil memutar matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula anggap saja ini seperti rumahmu. Tidak usah merasa canggung, dan nikmati suasana nya. Sekali-kali kau harus bersantai, Ren."

"Tapi kurasa aku terlalu banyak bersantai.. Selain itu aku tidak terlalu menikmati hujan, maksudku, hujan hanya membuat semua benda menjadi basah.. Dan membantu tumbuhan juga" Ujar Rena.

"Menurutku, hujan itu mengasyikkan. _Petrichor_-nya membuat aroma lain yang menenangkan, dan juga suasananya. Sangat tenang.. Namun yang kubenci adalah-"

_Blaaar!_. Sambaran petir yang menggelegar itu terdengar sangat keras, membuat Rena ketakutan dan dengan refleks memeluk pria yang duduk di depannya itu. Disertai dengan teriakannya yang tak kalah keras dengan suara petir barusan.

"-Hujan deras." Sambung Raven, petir barusan memotong perkataannya. Ia memang membenci petir dan hujan deras, namun kali ini mungkin pengecualian, karena membawa keuntungan baginya.

"Kyaaa!" Teriak gadis itu. Tubuhnya meringkuk diatas pria bernama Raven itu, Raven yang tadinya duduk dengan santai kini terbaring di bawah tindihan si gadis elf itu, berat.

Hingga akhirnya mata mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Sial, Raven tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Rena. Dan mereka berdua menyadari jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat.

"Rena." Suara parau yang pelan milik Raven memecahkan keheningan.

"Y-ya Raven-san?" Tanya gadis itu dengan suara yang tak kalah pelan dari Raven.

"Tolong panggil aku Raven." Jawab Raven. Suara parau yang pelan itu kini berubah menjadi tegas.

"B-baiklah Raven.." Ujar Rena dengan gugup. Semburat merah di wajahnya muncul entah karena rasa gugupnya atau posisi mereka yang sangat canggung ini.

_Blar!_ Suara petir terdengar lagi, membuat Rena membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang pria itu. Sebagai pria, Raven juga merasakan suatu perasaan aneh (yang hanya bisa pria jelaskan, mungkin). Apalagi ketika ia merasakan gesekan dari dada besar milik Rena di bagian perutnya, membuat pikiran pria bersurai hitam itu melayang entah kemana.

Hingga ia menyadari jika mereka hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah kain tipis saja yang terbalut pada tubuh bagian atas mereka, ia merasakan rona merah yang tak terkontrol menguasai wajahnya.

"R-Rena..." Ujar Raven sambil mendorong Rena agar tidak terlalu dekat dari wajahnya, rona merah saling menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Kau terlalu dekat." Sambungnya lagi, pria itu mencoba melupakan hasratnya. Ya, hasrat ingin menguasai gadis itu dan menjadikan ia menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya. Tidak, ia tak bisa melakukannya meski mereka memiliki perasaan yang kuat namun mereka berdua belum memiliki hubungan apa-apa.

Gadis itu menatapnya dalam-dalam, memperlihatkan sebuah kekecewaan kecil. Didalam hatinya, gadis itu juga merasa lelah. Lelah karena pria yang disukainya itu hanya menganggap hubungan mereka sebagai hubungan teman kerja saja, meski mereka menyadari ada perasaan yang lebih dari itu. Dan gadis itu memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah langkah.

_CUP._

Bibir lembut Rena bersentuhan dengan bibir milik Raven. Iris berwarna hazel milik pria itu membulat. Ya, tentu saja dia kaget menerima hal seperti itu. Jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang, dan pikirannya sudah tak bisa ia kuasai lagi.

Ia pun menarik tangan Rena dan menciumnya kembali. Rena tidak melawan saat lidah Raven memasuki rongga mulutnya. Mengabsen setiap inci bagian dari mulutnya dan melumuri lidahnya dengan saliva di sana-sini. Pertanda lelaki itu sudah dikuasai oleh nafsunya. Ya, Raven menunjukkan sisi liarnya sekarang. Rena yang sudah terpojok pun tidak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang, Raven sudah menindih tubuhnya.

"Mmmph!" Nafasnya terengah-engah. Raven tak mau melespaskan bibir gadis itu sedikitpun. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka melepaskan bibir masing-masing. Mencoba mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengatur kembali nafas mereka setelah ciuman barusan.

"Kau membuatku gila, Ren" Ujar Raven yang masih terengah-engah

"T-tunggu.. Apa ini maksudnya..?" Raven menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Rena, ia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi sekarang. Sementara Rena, ia sekarang bagaikan kelinci yang siap dimangsa oleh serigala. Tidak menyangka akan seperti ini akhirnya, namun ada sedikit perasaan senang juga dalam dirinya.

"Kau sudah siap, nona?" Raven bertanya balik, kemudian menunjukkan tubuh atletis dan otot abdomennya yang mampu membuat gadis manapun terlena jika melihatnya. Ditambah lagi, bekas-bekas luka yang menghiasi tubuh Raven itu menambah kesan tersendiri bagi yang melihatnya, termasuk Rena.

"T-t-tunggu... T-tolong gunakanlah p-pelindung atau semacamnya... Dan tolong pelan-pelan..." Ucap Rena terbata-bata sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah berubah menjadi warna merah itu.

"Tenang saja, aku akan bersikap lembut kepadamu. Dan aku tidak akan mengeluarkan hal itu di dalam, jadi tenang saja. Kau milikku sekarang." Raven menyeringai lagi, kemudian ia mulai menjilat-jilati leher jenjang Rena. Tangannya mulai menjelajahi tubuhnya, dan ia mendapat jalan ke payudara gadis itu.

"Hmmmh Ssshh" Rena mengerang saat Raven menjilat-jilati lehernya dan bermain-main dengan payudara nya. Erangan itu membuat Raven makin bergairah dibuatnya. Membuat beberapa bekas berwarna merah di sekitar leher gadis itu.

"Mmmmphh.. T-tolong jangan terlalu banyak membuat bekas disana, Raven-san" Desah Rena pelan.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Raven. Sebagai hukumanmu, aku akan membiarkanmu membuka pakaianmu sendiri. Kuperintahkan kau untuk membukanya sekarang." Ujar Raven sambil melepaskan tangannya dari payudara penuh milik gadis itu.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan.. Raven.. Aku malu..." Keluh Rena, Raven hanya menganggapinya dengan sebuah seringaian. Rena pun menanggalkan pakaiannya. Jantung Raven berdegup sangat kencang ketika payudara kencang perempuan didepannya itu terlihat dengan jelas, membuat kejantanannya menegang sempurna. Ia pun bermain dengan dua aset milik gadis itu, tak lupa memberikan tanda khas berwarna kemerahan disana. Tangan nasodnya bermain-main kembali dengan salah satu bukit milik gadis itu, sementara yang satunya lagi ia mainkan dengan lidahnya. Tangan yang satunya keasyikan menjelajahi tubuh gadis itu.

Jemarinya kini sampai di titik paling sensitif milik perempuan. Mulai bermain dengan titik sensitif gadis itu yang sudah basah.

"Ahhnn.. Cukup, Raven... Lakukan saja.." Desah Rena.

"Baiklah, akan kumasukkan. Tahan sedikit ya, ini akan sedikit sakit." Raven mengatakan kalimat itu sebelum akhirnya kejantanan miliknya yang sudah menegang masuk kedalam lubang kewanitaan Rena. Rena mengerang saat alat milik Raven menembus hymennya. Gadis itu langsung memeluk Raven dalam dekapannya. Punggung yang penuh dengan bekas luka itu pun kembali mendapat luka baru, sebuah cakaran yang dibuat oleh Rena.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ren? Atau harus kutarik ini kembali.. Agar kau tidak kesakitan?" Tanya Raven pelan. Rena menggelengkan kepalanya, memberi tanda 'tidak'. Tapi itu memang sakit, sepertinya.

"L-lanjutkan saja..." Ujar Rena, Air matanya mengalir di pipinya, namun ia tetap berniat melanjutkannya. Raven melaksanakan perintahnya, ia melanjutkan 'kegiatan' mereka. Beberapa lama kemudian, rasa sakit itu berganti menjadi rasa nikmat. Perlahan tapi pasti, Raven menggoyang-goyangkan pinggangnya untuk mencari titik kenikmatan Rena.

Desahan-desahan mereka terdengar seirama dengan tempo yang dibuat, lama kelamaan tempo berubah menjadi cepat. Keduanya tampak menikmati hal itu, gairah masing-masing pun menggelora menuju puncaknya.

Kini, seisi ruangan kini penuh oleh desahan, erangan dan suara-suara yang mereka buat. Setelah cukup lama, Rena merasakan ada suatu cairan yang akan keluar dari lubang kewanitaannya.

"Mmmmph.. Aaahhhn.. Raven, aku merasa aku ingin pipis... Ahn" Desah Rena. Sama dengan Rena, Raven juga sudah berada dalam puncaknya. Laki-laki berkulit eksotis itu menggoyang-goyangkan pinggangnya dengan kencang, sekencang yang ia bisa.

Raven mengeluarkan alat kejantanannya dan mengeluarkan cairan orgasme nya di perut Rena, begitu juga dengan Rena yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya beberapa detik lebih awal sebelum Raven. Nafas mereka berdua hampir habis, tidak menyangka akan melelahkan seperti ini.

Hujan deras, dan sofa yang telah ternodai oleh cairan masing-masing menjadi saksi bisu hubungan mereka berdua. Membiarkan hubungan terlarang ini dilakukan oleh kedua insan itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini.." Ujar Raven diiringi dengan deru nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Wajah masing-masing kelihatan sangat lelah meskipun seulas senyuman muncul di wajahnya.

"Ya, padahal kita belum menikah.. Namun ini adalah dosa terbesar dan termanis yang pernah kubuat selama hidupku.." Ucap Rena sebelum bibir Raven kembali bertemu dengan bibirnya, mengakhiri kegiatan yang mereka lakukan barusan.

.

.

_"I'll become an idol_  
_For you and only you"_

**-Chapter 5, end-**

* * *

Halo readers '-')/ bagaimana tanggapannya tentang chapter 5? Saya harap alurnya gak terlalu cepat.. Dan maaf juga kalo lemonnya kurang hot /ditampar  
Baru pertama kali saya buat & upload fic rated M. Dan pertama kali ngebuat fic yg pairingnya normal xD . Oh ya, maaf kalo update-nya harus tunggu seabad '-')v soalnya saya baru bisa ngetik lagi, lengan kanan author patah hiksu ;-; *curcol* jadi agak ribet kalo ngetik pake satu tangan xD (**Miyaharu : Salah Authornya sendiri sih, kagak bener pake kendaraan**) sigh ;-; .. Oke, reviewnya~~~ :3


End file.
